Ten Steps To Make Him Love You
by wishing-is-wasting
Summary: He moved on from her. She wanted him back. A book she finds has ten steps on how to make a guy fall in love with you. Gabriella tries it. But will it work? And will Troy find out what she's up to? Cute Troyella moements. Complete.
1. The Book

Gabriella lay on her old bed at her mum's house. She looked at all the pictures dotted around her room. She saw pictures of her younger self filled with hope and ambition. The young Gabriella had known exactly what she wanted to do with her life. The present day Gabriella new only one thing about life. Nothing can ever be guaranteed.

The whole reason she was back at her old house was that her mother was moving and had asked Gabriella to pack up her stuff. Gabriella heaved herself off her bed and glanced around at the semi packed room. This felt wrong to her. This had been her haven where she could be herself and do whatever she wanted. And now it was going.

She walked to her full bookcase and grabbed a box and started neatly piling all the books in. She saw all the books she had once read eagerly thumbing through the pages her eyes alight with excitement. Books had been her escape.

She finished packing up the books and moved on to her desk. Her desk had several large deep draws in that she would have to clean out. She sighed. She knew she should have done this when she was 19 and leaving for college not when she was 28. She pulled open the first draw which was filled with doodles from her kindergarten years. They got put in the bin bag Then she found a draw full of well….clutter. She began picking at bits of it before shutting the draw. She started to clear the top of her desk. All over the desk she would find notes from Troy written when she was 17 when they were still together, still in love. Salty tears pricked her eyes as she relived the pain of him telling her that he loved her but wasn't in love with her anymore.

She fell back on the soft carpet, wishing she was 16 again. Wishing she could stay 16 forever, then she and troy would never break up. He had broken her heart over ten years ago. Any other person would have let go by now. But not Gabriella she knew she and Troy were soul mates and she knew they were destined to die together, to marry each other. She was slowly drifting towards her regular daydream of troy coming and telling her he was in love with her when her mums voice cut her off

"Gabriella? Do you need some help?"

Gabriella snapped out of her day dream

"No momma. I'm fine"

Gabriella got off the floor and went to her pin board. Smiling faces peered out at her; Ever since she was young in all the houses she had lived in she had had a pin board which she stuck photos on. Photos of her, her and her father, her and her friends her and troy.

Gabriella carefully unpinned all the pictures and put them in a shoebox. She walked to her dressing table and pulled out the necklace that was half under her top (so you could see the chain but not the charm) and fingered the charm. The sparkling T. She knew it was pathetic of her to wear it all theses years, but somehow it made her feel safe like as long as she wore it she and \Troy still had a connection.

She let out a sigh and swooped all her old make up into the bin bag. Suddenly her mobile rang and she flipped it open

"Hey" she said

"OH MY GOSH DID YOU HEAR???" Yelled Taylor

"Umm I don't think so" replied Gabriella smiling despite her mood Taylor always cheered her up

"WELL THERES GOING TO BE A TEN YEAR REUNION PARTY FOR EASRT HIGH!!!!!" Taylor exclaimed

"OH MY GOD" Gabriella screamed.

"I KNOW! I CANT WAIT TO SEE EVERYONE!!" Taylor screamed down the line

"I hope everyone from the gang comes" Gabriella said sadly

"Oh Gabs. I'm sure they will" Taylor consoled knowing exactly what Gabriella meant

"Thanks Tay"

"OK Gabs I gotta go and call everyone. Bye" Taylor said

Gabriella smiled this was the perfect opportunity to win back Troy!! But how? She pondered. Well that would have to wait till later right now she should get back to packing. She returned to the draw of clutter and began taking all the things out. Then right at the bottom she saw a book. She could make out the title.

10 steps to win his heart

Perfect Gabriella thought. When I see him at the reunion he will be mine and this time he will fall _in _love with me and won't just love me.


	2. Step one

Gabriella sat on the plane flying back to LA. The book was stored safelly in her bag. She hgadnt had a chance to read it yet but was determined to read it as dsoon as possible. She needed to know how easy it would be to win the love of her life back. But she knew that no matter how hard it was she woukd try.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Troy Bolton lay on his bed in San Diego. He had just heard that there was to be an east high reunion. However he wwasnt sure if he was going to go, I mean while it would be great to see the gang he was worried aboutr seeing Gabriella again. After all they had been through so muc h together, broken so many 'rules'. But tteh more time he spent with her the more he realised that he loved her like a sister bot a girlfriend.

He lay alone devating wheteher or not to go to the stupid reunion at all. Maybe it would be good for him to see her agaib maybe he would fall in love with her again. Deep down he knew that he probably wouldn't but if she was isngle then maybe he would give it a try.

He got up and slowly padded around his bungalow, his mind aching freom all the decisions he had to make.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriella had finally reached LA. Despite trying to stay awake to read the book her tiredness had gotten the better of her. Still she was home now and could spend as long as she liked reading it. She dropped her bag in the corridor asnd snuggle dup ob the sofa with the book. She carefully opened the front cover of the book, it had a sort of musty scent to it combined with a rose petal smell. Gabriella had never smelt anything quite like it. After snifgfing the air around it for a ,oment Gabriella got back to the serious business of turning the pages. The next page read

For all those reading this I assume you are a woman in love. Being in love can be amazing – but nly if the person you love loves you back. So this book is for all those women who haven't found their happily ever after, but who have found the man of their dreams. You must rem,ember you are the wqoman of his dreams even if he doesn't yet know it. But if you carry out these steps carefully he will soon be yours. So turn the page and let the love story you are about to embark on begin. 

Gabriella felt shivers going up and down her spine, their was something about this book that she had a good feeling about, already she felt as though she was a little closer to winning Troy back. She breathed in as her fingers turned the paper. Her eyes greedily read the page

Step one 

Step one is all about comfidence. Next time you see him you will dress to impress. You will wear something bold and different and he wont be able to jkepp his eyes off you. If he approaches you smile at him at first, and then onbly speak when he comes over for a second time. Men love a chase and if you are too available then he wont want you. His eyes will pass over you without stopping. However he will not approach you if ypu are poorly dressed, but remember the rules of fashion; 

Cleavage or leg 

Black for fat days 

NO horizontal stripes EVER 

High hells elongate the legs 

Gabriella's eyes finished scanning the page and she looked up. It was right, if Troy saw her looking fab he might possibly realise that all these years he has been in love with her. She knew the chances were low but she so desperately needed him. However first she needed to find a dress to wear.

She picked up the phone and called the one the only Sharpay Evans.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Troy was sitting at a table in a restaurant. He was waiting for his best friend Zeke to arrive. After high school he had Chad had grown a part and he and Zeke had got really close, and right now troy really needed his advice.

"Hey man!" Troy looked up and saw Zeke approaching

"Hey" Troy said flatly

Smoothly Zeke sat opposite him

"What's up?" Troy looked up

"It's this stupid reunion. I want to see people but I'm really nervous about seeing Gabi again…" Troy trailed off.

"Hey, dude. It will be fine. It's been ten years right? She'll have moved on she'll be like 'troy who'" Zeke started laughing while troy looked dejectedly at the table

"Yeah. But What if I go and she has this amazing life and looks fabulous and I realize I am in love with her after all? I like my life if we get together or something things will just become really …really…complicated"

Zeke looked at Troy

"Well you'll never know if you don't go"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"SHARPAY!!" Gabriella called from a changing room "I think this is it!!" Sharpay was Gabriella's style advisor and was helping Gabriella pick out a dress for the reunion

"Come put then "Sharpay called back, she was waiting outside the changing room for Gabriella.

Gabi pulled back the curtain and came out in a beautiful knee length midnight blue satin dress. She looked stunning. It complimented all of her curves and made her look like a goddess.

"Oh My God" Sharpay said speechless for once

Gabriella giggled at here friends reaction.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taylor and Chad were having their daily argument. This time it was about who would drive to the reunion. They would have an argument everyday but they were always silly and would end in make out sessions.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kelsi was at her beach house in Malibu writing music. She was a musical writer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryan was in his New York apartment tired after the nights show. He worked and Broadway and had finally broken free of his sister Sharpay.


	3. The reunion

**AN ok i'm going to try and update this again in a couple of days and just in case anyone thinks gabriella is crazy shes not - just crazy in love. Anyways please review and enjoy this chapter!**

_One month later_

_Ga_briella was back in Alberqueue for the second time in 6 weeks. She had brought with her the amazing dress which she would wear to the reunion and the most amazing par of jimmy choos to team it with. She Sharpay and Taylor were going to get together tomorrow to pamper themselves before the reunion in the evening. She was sitting on her bed in her mums house now dreaming of how troy would react when he saw her. The book said to play it cool so she'd just smile at him then he'd come over and they'd kiss and live happily ever after.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Zeke man I think this was a mistake" Troy said to his cell phone 

"Dude it will be fine. You'll just see your old friends and chat to Gabi for a little bit then we can go home ok?"

Troy sighed then said goodbye before heading downstairs to get some leftovers out of his parents fridge. He noticed that his parents still had a picture of Troy and Gabriella on their wall. Troy smirked. He knew his parents had wanted them to stay together forever and that had been hard. He didn't want there to be any pressure. But there was lots of 'they are so perfect' and ' They will always be together'. Gabriella had loved these comments but to troy each one had made him feel more and more trapped like he was in a hole.

He shook his head to rid all thoughts of his ex and settled down to a night of TV watching.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriella was catching up with her mum telling her all about her new sofa and she was hearing about her mum's new boyfriend, he was called James and seemed genuinely sweet. They carried on nattering away until it was midnight where they both went to bed. Gabriella was eager to go to sleep because when she woke up her journey would begin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay so we start with pedicures then manicures then we each take a bath then we do perfume then hair then make up then we get dressed and then the car gets here and we GO GO GO!!" Sharpay briefed the girls, while Taylor and Gabi collapsed in fits of giggles on her bed.

6 hours later the girls were groomed and ready to go. Taylor looked stunning in a red dress in a light floaty material that trailed along the floor and Sharpay as usual had gone fir an over the top look. Her dress was pink with a plunging neckline and covered in sequins. Her fashion sense was the same as ever.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Troy had been worrying all day long, he was so nervous about seeing Gabi again after all these years. He looked amazing in a grey suit with a dark blue shirt underneath. He was going to drive his parent's car to the reunion but his parents had told him if he found that he had consumed too much alcohol as they put it they would pick him up. He had decided not to drink. What kind of 29 year old still gets picked up my their mum? Troy looked one last time at himself before jumping in the car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"GUYS!" Gabriella yelled to get Taylor and Sharpay's attention "The car is here!"

All the girls immediately squealed and ran down stairs and said rushed goodbyes to Gabi's mum who stood watching them with a bemused expression on her face.

Once the girls were all in the car Gabi's mum chuckled

"They never change do they" She muttered to herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000The girls had just arrived at the reunion and were hugging and catching up with all their old friends. Though Gabriella was saddened to notice that Troy appeared to be absent as she couldn't find him anywhere.

Troy nervously parked his car. After a couple of deep breaths he opened the car door and walked into the jam packed sports hall. Immediately he saw his bushy haired friend and made his way over to him. However Troy failed to notice the petite brunette by Chad's side.

"Hey Chad"

Troy said high fiving him.

"Hey captain" Troy smiled remembering when Chad used to call him that.

It was then Troy noticed Gabriella who was standing to chad's right. She looked breathtaking.

"Gabi. You look…stunning" Troy said

Gabi smiled at him then walked off to talk to Taylor. Troy watched her leave. He found it impossible to drag his eyes of her. Eventually he found enough courage to talk to her again. She was talking to Ryan and Sharpay and some others from the drama club. He walked up to her and asked if he could have a minute alone with her. She smiled and excused herself.

"Yes troy?" She asked

"Umm … you look fantastic" She looked at him oddly while he silently kicked himself he had already complimented her dress.

'Thanks?" She asked

"Well what I wanted to say" He scratched the back of his neck "Is that umm doyouwanttogoforlunchtomorrow?"

Gabriella looked puzzled.

"Pardon?"

"Umm I said would you like to go for lunch tomorrow to catch up and ….stuff" he trailed off

Gabriella looked thoughtful

"I'll check what my plans are for tomorrow when I get home and then I'll call you okay?"

Troy nodded eagerly. While Gabriella walked off after seeing Kelsi. He was confused he thought he loved her like a sister now seeing her again … was intoxicating. Yet she had obviously moved on, she hadn't seemed interested in him at all. He sighed and headed towards Zeke to tell him about his brief encounter with Gabriella.

However his chat was interrupted by the DJ telling them that the senior year prom king and queen would be opening the dance floor. Troy went back to his chat with Zeke when Gabriella nudged him on the arm.

" Troy" she hissed "that's us we were prom king and queen"

"Shit"

However troy quickly led her onto the dance floor. He was holding her so close he could smell her. Gabriella was thrilled he was holding her so close to him she could smell his aftershave. The same one he had worn since high school. Eventually the dance ended and just as Gabriella was about to walk away she stopped

" Troy" she called

"Yep" he replied

"Call me with the details about lunch tomorrow" she whispered in his ear. Then she kissed him on the cheek and walked into the throng of people. While troy stood their smiling at her soft touch on his skin.

**AN YAY gabriella is going on a date with troy. You'll find out the next step of the book in the next chapter so review!**


	4. The alomost perfect date

**AN okay so i centered this on the left side just for youknowyouloveme10. Also im not sure these tips will work in real life and you use them at your own peril!! Anyway thanks for my reviews and i'll update as soon as possible. And remember Please please please review :)**

The reunion had long since finished and Gabriella was lying alone in her bedroom longing to feel his arms round her body. She had felt a connection with him while they were dancing she hadn't felt that with anyone since high school. And then he would call her and they could meet for lunch. And it was all thanks to the book. 

The next morning Gabriella woke up and jumped in the shower eagerly awaiting Troy's phone call. After blow-drying her hair into curls she applied some light make up and sat down on her bed. She glanced at the clock. 

9:25

Damn. Gabriella thought. Knowing troy he wouldn't get up till much much later. Then she remembered. The book! She had completed stage one and she could now read step 2. She rummaged in her bag until she found the book. She opened it up and turned the page till she reached step 2.

_Step 2 is probably the easiest step in the book. Now you must only move on to step 2 once you are the date with the object of your affection. You don't want him to think you have been planning what to wear all day or that you were so excited you got ready early. Arrive 20 minutes late and then blame it on your busy social life. You want him to be impressed. Then once he asks you out again you say to him that you would love to go out with him again as you had a great time. _

This had confused Gabriella. Play hard to get then tell him you had a great time? But still, she thought, the books probably right. So to pass the time Gabriella had gone to help her mum decorate the new house. She dragged herself back up to 'her' bedroom. She flopped down on the bed and then glanced at the clock.

12:56

Damn. Gabriella thought. I'm meant to be meeting him in 4 minutes. He had phoned while she was downstairs and they had arranged to meet at a café in town at 1. Then Gabriella remembered the book. She was saved she could be late.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Troy was sitting at a table in café la petis. Gabriella was 15 minutes late and the waiter kept looking at him in a knowing way. Eventually he stood up shot the waiter a dirty look and stormed out. Just as he was walking out the door he heard her voice. So sweet and alluring.

" TROY! WAIT UP!" Gabi yelled at him as she was still several feet away.

"Gabi? Where were you?" troy asked a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I was… um… talking to one of my friends on the phone and lost track of time"

"Ok"

They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"So…" troy began

"You wanna eat" Gabriella finished a few moments later.

Troy smiled

"As long as we don't eat there" he said gesturing to the café

Gabriella giggled

"Deal" 

Then they walked off to find a new restaurant, hand in hand.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Meanwhile… _

" CHAD! HOW COULD YOU?" Taylor yelled throwing a pillow at her husband.

"WELL IM SOSORRY NOT!" Chad retorted

Taylor narrowed her eyes

"YOU JUST Humiliated ME LAST NIGHT? THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS SAY SORRY BUT LKUNKHEAD BASKEWTBALL BOY CANT EVEN DO THAT!" Taylor screamed

"JEESH. GET OVER YOURSELF" Chad shouted "IM OUTTA HERE" and with that he stormed out of the house leaving Taylor alone in the sitting room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Troy and Gabriella had just found a nice little café and were chatting about what to order.

"Hmm I think I might get the chicken wrap" Gabriella pondered

"That sounds nice. I might get the pork Panini" troy replied

"So where do you live now?" Gabriella asked shyly

"Uhh San Diego" Troy replied losing himself in her chocolate eyes

"Cool. I heard its nice there"

"Its beautiful. Where do you live?" Troy queried

" Long beach"

"I went there once. My cousin lives there" Gabriella smiled

"Well your just have to visit your cousin more often " Troy smirked and they leaned in to kiss and just as their lips brushed… Troy's phone rang

"Damn" troy murmured under his breath as he reached for his cell. He had been that close to her and then his mobile ruined the perfect moment. Angrily he flipped it open

"Hello?"

" Troy dude, I know I haven't spoken to you in a while not counting the reunion and stuff but I really need your help. I think were over for good!"

Troy sighed

"Look cant it wait a couple of hours. I'm with a girl" he glanced at Gabriella who looked divine in a short grey miniskirt with a white V neck jumper.

" No it cant. Please meet outside east high. You can bring your girlfriend if you want."

"Fine" Troy replied and closed his phone. He walked back to the table.

"Gabs" he whispered softly and she looked up as he spoke

"I gotta go deal with a Chad problem. Him and Tay had a big fight." 

"Oh. Well I better go to tailors then" Gabriella said gently

"Right" troy said scratching the back of his neck

"So see you around troy" Gabriella grabbed her bag stood up kissed troy on the cheek and walked to her car.

"Bye gabs" Troy whispered long after she'd gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Troy walked up to Chad outside east high.

"DUDE! I was in the middle of a date only to be interrupted cause of you and Tay's daily argument" 

"Yeah well I'm sorry but I think this might me for real. She threw a cushion at me! Anyway what date is so important last you said that you hadn't really felt like dating since gab-" A look of understanding appeared on chad's face.

"You were on a date with Gabi!" Troy blushed.

" Look you seem fine so I'm gonna go now"

"No please make Tay Tay forgive me"

"I'm not making any promises"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" I'm not taking him back Gabi" Taylor said sniffing.

"Well… what did he say to make you mad"

"Last night he said that he never wanted children"

"Come on that's guy talk for I don't want kids right now" 

Taylor started crying again.

"Oh my god Taylor! Your pregnant aren't you?!"

Taylor silently nodded her head

"But don't tell anyone Gabi, please?"

Gabi smiled

"Pinkie swear"

Then the girls had a giggle about a movie on TV before Gabriella went home.

As she pulled up in her mum's driveway she checked her phone for messages.

_You have 3 new messages _

Gabriella smiled they were all from troy

_Umm hey gabs so I'm sorry about lunch but you know Chad he said something dumb but whatever maybe you want to meet up again? _

_Oh hey gabs so call me back _

_GABI? Where are you? Please call me when you get this message? _

Gabriella dialled his number into her phone

"GABI?" a voice answered after the second ring

"yes troy" Gabriella said innocently

"Where were you? I was getting worried!" 

" Troy I went round to Taylor's no need to be worried"

"Oh. Ok. So I was wondering how about dinner tomorrow night? I'll pick you up qt 7?" 

"Sure troy"

"Ok see you then" 

"Wait! Troy my mum moved house!" 

"Oh! Good thing you reminded me I would have forgotten. Where is it?" 

"45 Willow grove" 

"Ok bye gabs" 

"Bye troy"

Gabriella smiled as she got out her car and walked up to bed where she dreamt dreams of a certain blue eyed boy.

**AN so chad had to ruin their kiss! LOL anyway the nexy chapter will be their proper dat and who knows maybe i'll put a kiss in...**


	5. As long as I'm with you

**AN okay so this chapter isnt one of my best but i really needed to write it. Thanks for all my reviews and i hope you like this chapter an dreview it!!!!!!!!!! Oh and for chaylor fans I'm afraid theres no chaylor but maybe next time just lots of troyella! **

Gabi's feet pounded the ground she was on her morning jog almost hoping to bump into a certain someone. She couldn't wait for their date tonight and already knew what she was going to wear it was a couple of years old but troy had never seen it so she couldn't wait to see his reaction. HE had told her that he was taking her to a very posh restraint so she would have to dress formally. She smiled maybe tonight they would get to share a kiss. She mentally reminded herself to tell troy to his phone off. After half an hours more jogging she headed home to shower.

She had just stepped out the shower when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey you"

Gabriella smiled to herself feeling herself turn to mush at the sound of his voice

"Mr Bolton may I ask why you phoned"

Gabi could almost see him smirking to himself

"No Miss Montez I just wanted to hear your voice"

"Awwwww Troy that is so sweet"

"Hang in is this Gabriella? I meant to call my girlfriend!"

"Uh. Meanie"

Gabriella pouted even though he couldn't see her

"Okay you win I'm a Meanie!"

"Good. Now I gotta go bye Bolton"

"Goodbye Montez"

Gabriella smiled as she hung up he was just too cute. However she then went back to blow drying. She was going to the mall later to meet up with Sharpay. And then when night came she was going to meet up with troy and wear her amazing dress. (See bottom of chapter). She gently brushed her hair into its usual curls and put on some white jeans and a baby blue top and applying a light coat of make up before heading out to meet Sharpay at the mall they had been to nearly everyday as teens.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabi stood outside her favourite shop waiting for Sharpay to turn up. They had agreed to meet here but like always Sharpay was late. Just as she was about to leave to get a cinnabon (AN I had these when I went to LA and they were great! LOL) a vision of pink ran into her almost knocking her over!  
"Sharpay..." Gasped Gabriella "let me breath!"

Sharpay laughed and released her.

"Okay okay now lets shop!"

Gabi laughed as she and Sharpay laughed and walked into the shop.

Gabi and Sharpay were in the changing rooms trying on as many different outfits as humanly possible when Gabriella found one she really actually liked. It was a pair of skinny grey jeans with a dark purple and grey wrap top. It hugged every curve in her body and made her look stunning yet casual.

"Shar?" she called "I have found a really nice outfit"

She heard Sharpay coming out of her cubicle and so Gabi stepped out

"Wow. Get it Gabriella troy will go gaga over you!"

Gabriella smiled, she had to tell troy about that. She nodded though she knew troy would probably never see her in this outfit, in fact he might never see her for years.

"Hey Shar I'll just pay for this then go grab a smoothie okay?"

"Sure" Sharpay called out from her cubicle.

Gabriella slowly trailed back to the cubicle and went and paided for the clothes before going to the smoothie shop upstairs. She quickly flipped open her cell and punched in Troy's number

"Hey gabs!"

"How did you know it was me?"

Troy sounded embarrassed

"I don't know. I didn't memorise it" Gabriella laughed.

"So what time again for tonight?" Gabi knew but just wanted to hear him speak, she needed that right now.

"I'll pick you up at 7 from your mum's house."

"Okay troy. So I'll see you then."

"Yeah. Bye baby"

Then the line went dead.

Gabriella sat there for a while looking to her untouched juice. She didn't want this to happen. But it was. She had to get back to reality.

She looked up to see Sharpay coming towards her laden down with bags. Sharpay spent half an hour chatting to her before realising Gabi wanted to be alone and left her to it.

After hours Gabi looked up to realise Sharpay had gone. She quickly looked at her mobile. 6:15

Shit she thought. Quickly she grabbed her bag of clothes and ran to her car.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

40 minutes later Gabriella looked amazing in her red Nicole miller dress (An see bottom of page.). Her eyes were smokey and her lips perfectly glossed and had her hair up in a silver clasp. Just then the doorbell ring and she heard her mum padding to the front door.

She took a deep breath and walked outside her room and down the stairs... Troy looked amazing in a black suit with a crisp white shirt. Gabriella shyly walked down the stairs towards him.

"Gabs, you look…gorgeous" He said with his ice blue eyes burning into hers

"You don't look so bad yourself wildcat" Gabriella laughed using his high school nickname. Troy blushed.

Gabi grabbed her clutch bag from a small table in the hall and hurriedly said goodbye to her mum as she stepped into the cool air outside.

Troy smiled wondering how he had been lucky enough to have a girl so amazing as his girlfriend. He opened the door for her before climbing in the driver's side.

"So Gabi. Sharpay told me you had a meltdown at the mall today. Wanna talk about it?" Troy asked Gabriella softly. Gabi shook her head and rested her head on his shoulder for the rest of the drive.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Troy and Gabriella were in the corner of a very posh restraint reading the menu. Well Gabriella was reading it while troy was staring at Gabi. Gabi meanwhile was trying to make the most of the night but kept feeling sad whenever she looked into his irresistible eyes. She knew she had to tell him and she would. Just later on. However her thoughts were interrupted by a waiter coming over.

"Are you ready to order?" He queried,

" Troy glanced at Gabi who nodded

"Yep, I'll have the steamed chicken and sautéed vegetables and she'll have …" troy looked at Gabi

"Oh right. I'll have the mozzarella and chicken salad. Thanks" she smiled and closed her menu.

The waiter finished scribbling down their choices and took the menus. Now that they were alone troy took a chance and decided to ask Gabi.

"Gabi. Are you okay tonight cause you seemed kinda … distracted?" Troy asked carefully.

"I'm fine" She said.

Troy scratched the back of his neck

"Are you sure cause you don't look fine"

Gabriella's expression darkened band she stood up and yelled

"NO I AM NOT ALRIGHT I AM LEAVING TOMORROW SO THERE IS YOUR STUPID LITTLE HEAD HAPPY NOW?"

**Okay gabi went slightly crazy!LOL the dress is on my profile!  
**

please review!!


	6. The aftermath

**AN Okay this chapter is quite long but i hope evryone enjoys it and gabriella is a lot calmer!LOL! Anyway thanks for the reviews and I'll udate in a couple of day but please hit that little button and REVIEW!! Also the dressgabi was wearing last vchapter is on a link on my author profile so check it out!**

Troy sat there looking speechless while Gabi remained standing tears streaming down her face. The whole room had gone silent and everyone was looking at them.

Troy pulled back is chair stood up and walked round and pulled Gabi into his arms. She was sobbing and shaking and he stroked the back of her hair soothingly while she sobbed her mascara into his shirt.

After a few minutes she looked up and found herself lost in Troy's eyes.

"I'm sorry troy"

Troy smiled down at her

"Its okay gabs, but why didn't you tell me?"

Gabriella wiped here eyes,

"Because when I go home we won't be able to keep seeing each other and I didn't want to think about that"

"Hey. Hey of course we will. Maybe not as often but that can make us stronger right? And when we do see each other it will so special right? So please don't cry we can and we will work this out!" Gabriella looked up at her boyfriend. He truly was the perfect boyfriend.

"So, gabs. Whatcha say we leave and go see a movie okay?" He cupped her face in his hands forcing her to look up at him.

"That sounds perfect"

And with that Troy left a wad of money on the table and escorted Gabriella out of the restaurant.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriella had ran upstairs as soon as troy had dropped her home. She had told him she had needed to change when actually she wanted to read the next step in the book. Her eyes anxiously scanned her room. She went to her neatly packed suitcase and felt amongst the clothes until her hand brushed against something hard. Smiling she pulled out the book and flipped the pages open.

_The next step is very easy. You simply show him who is in charge of your relationship. Whatever you two do together make sure you get to choose what you do or what theatre production you go and see for the perfect man will realise your needs are far more important than his own. _

Gabriella looked down at the words. Even in high school troy had always chosen the movies. He had known her so well he would choose any film and she would love it but if she had to choose it then ……… she might choose a bad film. He might hate it and never take her to the movies again. But if the book said that that was what she had to then she would go along with it. I mean the book knows best, right?

Suddenly she was drawn apart from her thoughts by a soft knock at the door. Quickly she shoved the book under her duvet.

"Come in" she called out

The door handle turned and troy came in. He looked at her sitting on the bed.

"I thought you came home to change?" He said smirking at her.

Gabriella blushed

"I am. But … but…" she said desperately thinking of an excuse "I didn't know what to wear?" she lied

Troy smiled and looked at her neatly packed suitcase. The grey jeans she bought today were lying on top along with the top she bought. He walked over to them and picked them up.

"these are nice" he said looking at Gabi

"Yeah they are. I just got them today. I think I'll wear them"

Troy smiled and handed the clothes over

"Now go change" He smiled and pointed in the direction of her bathroom.

He smiled at sat on the bed. However instead of hitting her soft mattress his butt landed on something else. (**AN can anyone guess what that is**)

He slowly reached under the duvet and his hands wrapped around the book and he was pulling it out when…

Gabriella burst into the room.

"I forgot some..." Her eyes grew wide when she saw the book in his hands he was looking at her and hadn't seen the title.

" TROY!" Gabriella shouted as she lunged at him knocking the book out of his hands. Troy looked at her oddly, while Gabi had the book clutched to her chest her arms covering the title.

"Its … it's just that…this" Gabriella stuttered "is my… it's my …Diary" She said triumphantly.

"Okay then." Troy said

"Well I'll just go get changed then Gabi said pointing to the bathroom still with the book clutched to her chest.

Once she was gone troy lay back on her bed wishing he had had a chance to read the diary suss out how she really felt about him. Well maybe if she went to the bathroom 0orsomething he would have time just to have a small peek into it and…

He was interrupted by Gabriella entering the room. She looked gorgeous.

"So are you ready to go?" Troy managed to choke out.

"I guess" Gabriella replied shrugging.

"Cool, so let's go then" Troy said and held out his hand for her.

She giggled and took he always reminded her of how he was in high school. He and Chad would always be goofing around but unlike Chad troy would always stop when Gabi would pointedly pout at him. She smiled at the distant memory.

Troy's mind however was on her departure tomorrow. He had gotten used to seeing her and the idea of not being able to see her whenever he wanted was like a great aching pain inside of him. He knew he should forget about that and just appreciate that he had been able to see her again andt0o be able to kiss her again but now that they were to be torn apart he almost wished they hadn't got back together cause that way his heart wouldn't get crushed tomorrow. He sighed as he opened her door for her.

Soon they were back in his car driving along the quiet streets of Albuquerque and toward the movie theatre.

When they reached the theatre they joined the queue for the ticket booth. Troy already knew which film they were going to see it was a sad film and he knew Gabriella would love it. It had always been a kinda tradition for him to pick out the movies they went to see and Gabriella had always loved the films he picked out. Just then they reached the front of the line and troy opened his mouth to speak but Gabriella got their first

"Two tickets for shopaholic please" She smiled sweetly at the ticket person (**AN by the way shopaholic isn't a movie just a book but I wish they did turn it into a film**) the ticket person nodded and began printing the tickets while Troy gaped at Gabriella open mouthed. She had chosen the film. That was always what he did it was their tradition.

"Sir? That will be $15" Troy handed over the money and grabbed the tickets.

"Hey lets get a large soda to share" Gabriella announced as she started to wonder off to the soda area while troy waited for her outside the screen. He was still confused over why she had chosen the film. She seemed different he wonder what had made her do that. He shook his head as Gabriella came back clutching a huge soda with two straws coming out of it.

She smiled at troy as he led her in and they chose seats right at the back. Since this film looked like it would bore him at least he would be able to spend the whole time kissing her. Troy leaned in for a kiss when Gabriella put her hand up before pointing at the screen. Troy sighed and leaned back in his seat. Already he hated this movie it was like a typical romcom. He leaned n again to take a sip of the drink before disgustedly spitting it out.

"Gabs" He irately whispered "You know I hate diet sodas" He whined

"Yeah but I prefer diet" Troy was now super confused something had definitely changed with Gabi almost like something or someone had told her to break the traditions. Troy sat back confused and stared at the movie screen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were standing outside Gabi's mum's house kissing madly. After all tomorrow Gabi would fly back to long beach. After they pulled apart Gabriella whispered softly in his ear

" Troy you and I we'll be able to make this work wont we?" Her brown eyes big with emotion

"Of course we will. Because no matter where we live we will always have a special bond which will keep us together. And no matter how many other girls I meet their will only be one girl on my mind" Gabriella smiled at him and nuzzled into his warm chest wanting to stay there forever. After several minutes of bliss Gabi pulled away from the embrace.

" Troy…" She said her voice shaking with emotion " I gotta go to bed so guess this is goodbye" Tears formed in her large chocolate eyes

"Gabs its only goodbye for now" Troy whispered as she walked to the door she slowly opened the front door and said

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye Gabi" He whispered as she gradually shut the door. Then after the door was closed he whispered to no one in particular.

"for now"

**AN awwwwwwwww troy is so cute!! Anyway this was a kinda sad ending but dont worry its not the end ! Anyway if you wnat to find out what happens next then please review!!**


	7. Only for you

**AN Okay im sorry for not updating in ages but my laptops gone really strange so it took me firever to write this chapter as my laptop would freeze and stuff. Anyway thanks for the reviews and I'll try and update soon!! and please review. Also sorry this is so short and its just a filler chapter really.**

Troy lay in bed after he said goodbye to Gabi a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. All these years they could have been together he could have held her petite frame in his arms. But what had happened had happened and he had been a stupid teenager under pressure. He whacked his head into his pillow. Before his life was simple now he had an empty feeling in his stomach when she was gone. But they lived in different towns how would he see her? And he was stuck here in Albuquerque for another 5 days. He sighed in frustration; he just couldn't simply couldn't go back to living as a bachelor again the only life he wanted was one with Gabriella in it. And then it came to him. He reached a across his bed and grabbed his phone, he slowly typed in an unfamiliar number, 

"Hello, my name is Troy Bolton..." he began

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriella slowly stared at her giant suitcase. In it was the book. She had toyed with throwing it away as she was sure for all the steps you actually needed to see your man and not just email or talk on the phone to him like she would have to do. She sighed inn frustration where was Troy? He had promised he would be here to see her! He had told her they weren't going to say goodbye just see you later, at the time it had sounded like a great idea but not now that she was standing alone all she wanted was to go inside and go back to what she had been doing for the last 8 years of her life, get over him. Just as she was about to leave her phone rang and she flipped it opened,

"Hello" She said flatly

"Gabi baby I am really sorry but I can't come and see you." Troy's voice came through the receiver sounding sad

"Oh" A sinking feeling made Gabi's eyes water but she tried to convince herself it was because of the wind " Well see you later Troy" Gabriella said bluntly before hanging up

"Sooner than you think" Troy whispered into the phone.

Gabriella wheeled her suitcase into the airport and made her way to the baggage drop as she had already printed out her boarding pass. What could be so important that he couldn't come to see me she thought to herself miserably? She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost thought she saw Troy in another baggage drop line. Stop it, she thought to herself, he's not here and he's not coming he couldn't be bothered to get his lazy ass out of bed so there's now way he'll be here so she shook her head and looked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Almost three hours later Gabriella was sitting in her seat on the aeroplane waiting for it to take off. She rested her head against the cool window trying to soothe her frazzled mind. But all she could think about was how much she was hurting and just because troy had stood her up. Her mind had been whirring with what if and maybes but in the end she realized he had probably just overslept and at least he had called some boys would have just left her waiting but not her troy. Hmmm she mused I like that my troy. However her happy day dreaming was interrupted by the captain announcing they were about to take off. Gabriella hurriedly put a stick of gum in her mouth and started chewing as the plane ascended into the air.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the plane landed in LA Gabriella felt better she had slept on the plane and was ready to get back to reality now. She had felt disappointed when she realised no-one would be there to pick her up but quickly shrugged it off and focused on how good it would be to get back to work. Gabriella actually really liked her job, all of her friends would complain about their jobs but not Gabriella. She smiled also there were some cute guys at the office, not as cute as troy but still pretty cute.

She stood waiting for her suitcase to come round on the baggage conveyer belt she had always seemed to have a curse of being the last person who's bag came round last so she sighed and waited. Finally her bag came round and she heaved it off the thing and started wheeling it away. She came out to se loads of happy reconciliations going and she felt a pang in her heart. She so wished troy was here to wrap his arms around her and tell her that he needed her. Frustrated at herself for constantly thinking of him she pulled her suitcase outside and sat waiting for the taxi she ordered to arrive.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her neck. Her brown eyes looked up scared she craned her neck and was met by the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen,

"Miss me?" He asked to which the only reply he got was a kiss.


	8. Umm what are you doing here?

**AN Ok this cahpter has another step in it but its just ots of troyella flufff really. ANyway thanks for all my reviews i really appreciate alll of them and love reading them. So please review this and i pinky promise to update soon and I'm going to try and update my other story Anything can happen soon. So review please and enjoy this chapter i made it quite long!**

"Troy I hate this" Gabriella whispered into her boyfriend's ear her eyes brimming with tears.

"I know you do gabs but we can visit and everything right?" His eyes were filled with tears too and he held her in her arms never wanting to let her go.

Gabriella sniffed and nodded. This day had come too quickly. Troy was driving up to San diego today after their 5 blissful days together. She didn't want him to go back but she knew that it wasn't that far away. But it was far enough. 

"Gabi I really have to go now. But it will be okay remember what I said its only goodbye for now" Gabriella smiled up at him when he put it like that it made it seem a lot better. A lot less …permanent.

"I know Troy we can see each other at weekends and holidays and stuff" Gabriella said trying not to let on how sad she really was. Troy cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Goodbye for now my Gabi" He said lovingly

"Goodbye Troy" Gabriella whispered "for now" He smiled a sad smile and opened the car door

"I'll miss you" he called out from the car

"Back atcha wildcat" Gabriella shouted laughing,

"Hey high school ended years ago move on already" He joked as he pulled out of her driveway. Gabriella laughed as she waved him off but as soon as he was put of sight her laughs turned to sobs and the tears began to fall again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Troy carried to bowls of crisps out into the TV room. He had some of his male friends coming round tonight and they were going to chill out and watch some action movies. And then on Saturday he was driving up to long beach to see Gabriella whom he hadn't seen in a couple of weeks. He couldn't wait to see her again it felt the touch of her lips on his to feel her curvy shape under his hands to feel her soft bouncy curls. He was snapped back to reality by the doorbell buzzing. He quickly ran to get it and opened it to Zeke who had brought with him a 6 pack of beer. Troy and Zeke were sitting on his sofa and troy was filling him with all the news about him and Gabi

"She's just so amazing you know man? Its like when I'm with her I never want to be with anyone else ever again!" Zeke raised his eyebrows and wolf whistled

Troy smirked and shoved him around however they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Troy jumped up and answered the door to see Jason and 4 other of his friends there.

"OK boys just go through there and I'll make some popcorn and get some beer!" All of the men cheered acting like teenagers again. Troy quickly grabbed a box of microwave popcorn ands shoved a sachet into the microwave while getting some beers out of the fridge.

An hour later all 6 men were sitting in his TV room watching the screen avidly so caught up in the movie they didn't here the doorbell ringing. Troy eventually heard and uncrossed his legs and sprinted to the door.

"Hello?" he asked as he flung the door open

"Hey Troysies" A petite brunette replied

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FLASHBACK

_Gabriella was unpacking and had come to the book. She sighed as she fingered it in her hands. She may as well look to see what the next step was I mean what harm could it do? She could always do it when troy came to visit in a couple weeks time. So with a deep breath she opened the book and was hit by the same overwhelming smell that the book had. She looked down and her eyes quickly scanned the page, _

**_Boys always need their gut time right? Well not anymore you need to get in there and show him that you are more important than some stupid friends of his, show him that he should spend all his spare time with you! _**

****

_Gabriella looked up shocked, surely that would just anger him not make him love her _

**_ He'll love how much you want to spend time with him and how you are putting time into your relationship and if he doesn't realize it then tell it to him. Don't let them litter all over the place as the only woman you must show them that what you say goes they'll need to get used to it! However make sure to give your special man special treatment he'll love you for kissing him in front of his mates! _**

****

_Huh? Thought Gabriella her mum had always told her how much guys needed their gut time and this would be talking away his guy time, wouldn't that make him resent her more? Gabriella shook her head confusedly this book made no sense most of the time but if that's what it said then that's what she'd do…) _

_End flashback _

"Gabriella? I thought we weren't seeing each other till tomorrow?" Troy questioned "I was going to drive and see you remember?" Gabriella smiled at him and nodded

"Yes but I couldn't wait to se you and I knew you'd want to see me too!" She trilled out looking imploringly at troy with her big brown eyes meeting his blue ones

"Well… yeah sure it's a great surprise… but I have company… I thought I'd told you?" He said remembering that he'd mentioned it on the phone to her a couple of day ago.

"Oh. You want me to go…" Gabriella replied mournfully starting to turn round.

"No, gabs don't go!" Troy called out his hand on her arm "Come in. meet the gang."

Gabriella beamed and followed troy into his house shutting the door behind her. Troy reached the TV room

"Umm guys." He begun no one looked up "GUYS" he yelled everyone looked up at him irritated "Gabriella here will be staying with us tonight." Just as Gabriella came into the room.

"Hey guys I'm Gabi's Troy's girlfriend!" She smiled and sat on Troy's lap who had resumed his seat on the sofa. After 5 minutes of terminator Gabriella stood up and went to the bag she had brought with her she reached over and got something out and walked in front of the TV and squatted down. Soon the terminator went off the screen and was replaced by Raising Helen **(LOL I just saw that movie and I love it!)** All the boys booed and Gabriella just smiled and went back top her comfy position on Troy's lap. All the boys looked angrily at troy

"Umm sweetie." He tentatively began "I think we kind of wanted to watch that honey." Gabriella's eyes welled up with tears

"What about what I want to watch Troysies?" She looked at him sadly

"Ok" troy mumbled admitting defeat and Gabriella smiled and snuggled into hi shoulder. Soon after Gabi fell asleep glad that the step had worked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriella woke up to find herself in bed next to troy. She smiled she had had a nice sleep, she had gotten in to bed he had wrapped his arms around her and they had gone to sleep. Slowly she sat up in bed and looked over to see Troy gently snoring away she smiled and swung her legs out of bed. She slowly padded to the kitchen where she started making some breakfast for them. She was halfway through making the pancakes when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Morning beautiful" Troy whispered in her ear

"Hey handsome" She replied "Pancake"

Troy leaned over her shoulder and bit into the one she was holding out

"Mmmmmmmmm" Gabriella laughed at him

"Hey" He looked at her pretending to be offended "You'll pay for laughing at me" And with that he grabbed the syrup of the counter and started chasing her round while squirting her with syrup. Eventually he caught her and they fell to the floor together, He held the syrup against her head

"Say that I am the hottest man alive or you get it "he threatened smiling

"Troy Bolton is the hottest man alive" She gabbled

Troy helped her to her feet and pointed her in the direction of the shower while he finished eating the pancakes.

**AN ok this chapter was just troyella fluff i did warn you! The next chapter will have some troyella fluff but there will be soem jealously and slight drama and tension between troyella...**


	9. This is so fun NOT

**AN okay i know that i have sucked at updating recently but ive been SUPER busy anyway thanks for all the reviews and please review. **

**Disclaimer: Ok i know i sh**

Troy smiled as he washed the dishes up. He always had so much fun when he was with her it was like she brought a sparkle to everything ( **AN Zac actually said that about Vanessa in an interview… okay back to the story!)** He couldn't explain how much fun he had with Gabriella it was like she was a part of him – his heart. He was jerked back to reality when he saw Gabriella walking out of the bathroom a towel wrapped firmly around her body. She stuck her tongue out at troy as she walked into his bedroom and he stuck his back up and went back to washing the dishes. Gabriella came out of his bedroom half an hour later dressed in blue jeans and a white top, her damp hair cascaded down her back. Troy who had been sitting at the table reading a magazine looked up at her,

"Hey Gabi" She smiled and sat down next to him

"Hey troy" after a couple of moments of an awkward silence troy grinned at Gabriella

"Hey gabs you need to get ready." Gabriella smiled at him with her eyebrows raised

"Troy we aren't doing anything today." Troy shrugged

"I'm not but you are going shopping" Gabriella frowned at him

"I am?" Troy grinned a goofy grin

"Yep, cause you'll need a new dress for when I take you out tonight at Parisiol"(**AN I don't think that's a real place but if it is I didn't know**)

"YAY!" Gabriella screamed like an over excited kid "I love it there"

"Do you need me to drive you to the mall" Troy asked sarcastically

"Duh" Gabriella said grabbing her bag and shooing troy out the door and grabbing his car keys as she left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriella smiled as she stepped into her gorgeous gold dress (**link in profile**) that she had bought that day. She walked over to Troy's mirror and began dusting gold eye shadow on her eye lids. She had been looking forward to this day so much and now that it was here she was so glad that she had found the book if it wasn't for the book she'd probably be stuck home no watching re-runs of friends but yet here she was in an amazing dress about to go on a date with the love of her life. She grinned as she snapped the eye shadow case shut and reached for her lip-gloss – she truly was living the dream. She reached into Troy's cupboard and grabbed a thin gold wrap to go with her dress that she had also bought today and stepped into a pair of black heels and grabbed her black clutch bag before yanking open the door. Troy sat on his sofa watching a basketball match with a simple white shirt and black trousers on. Despite the simple ness of his outfit he looked hot. He turned around

"Gabi…you look stunning" He breathed and Gabi giggled and hit him on the head with her clutch

"Lets go wildcat we don't wanna miss our reservations!" Gabriella rolled her eyes and dragged him out to the car for the second time that day. Troy grinned as she dragged him along he couldn't wait for their lovely quiet meal – just the two of them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Reservations for Bolton" Troy said to the Matre'D while Gabriella clung to his arm taking in the beautiful restaurant.

"Bolton… Bolton ah yes here we are" he announced "let me show you to your table" He grinned and began ushering troy and Gabriella through the restaurant. They were within a couple of feet of the table when Gabriella abashed into someone dropping her clutch as she leant down to pick it up her hand met with someone else's. Embarrassed she looked up and her brown eye connected with deep green. She stood up and looked at the man again

"Jake?" she questioned squinting at him

"Brie?" He replied looking equally confused

"Gabriella squealed as she leaned in to hug him,

"Gabi?" Troy asked looking at her suspiciously

"Huh?" Gabriella pulled away from Jake and looked at troy "Oh troy this is Jake, my ex boyfriend!"

Troy stood looking shocked, he knew it was stupid but he had always assumed Gabi had never gotten over him and dated after they broke up. He could hear her burbling on but he couldn't hear what she was saying

"Hey man, I'm Jake you better be taking care of Brie" Jake joked and lightly hit troy on the arm – while his arm was around Gabriella. What! Troy thought - Did he just say 'my brie' she's not his Brie she's my Gabi! Troy attempted a laugh while inside he was seething. It was the fact that someone else her ex boyfriend could be so touchy feely with his girl right in front of him.

"Well Jake, we'd love to stay and talk but we have to go eat" Troy said trying to pull Gabi away form Jake

"Hey Troy, can't Jake eat with us to?" Gabriella gave Troy her puppy dog eyes and pouted at him

"Gabi" Troy hissed "We have reservations for two not three"

"Well Jake can just pull up a chair. Please!" finally troy gave up and went to the table flopping down on his chair. He looked up to see Jake pulling out Gabriella's chair for her – they looked just like a couple.

"So Brie what would you like to eat, dinners on me!" Jake asked wiggling his eyebrows at Gabriella Troy rolled his eyes

"Actually Jake dinners on me" Jake raised his eyebrows at troy

"Chill out dude I was just trying to be nice." Gabriella shot troy a look before going back to fiddling with a loose curl.

"So Brie, do you still live in long beach?" Jake asked smiling at Gabi

"Yeah!" She replied before suddenly giggling

"Remember that time we went out for dinner and then.. you.. just" Gabriella broke off at that point as both she and Jake were laughing too hard to speak.

"Isn't this fun?" troy murmured to himself watching the 'couple' laugh and giggle together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later they were still at it laughing at memories while troy sat still silently brooding. He hated seeing Gabriella like this, it made him want to hurl. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore

He motioned for the waiter to bring the bill over and he plopped his credit card into the machine and angrily tapped in his pin.

"Well Jake this has been fun but we gotta go" Troy smiled and pulled out Gabi's chair for her while she smiled her angelic smile at him

"Okay let me just use the bathroom" Jake said excusing himself and leaving troy and Gabriella alone.

Gabriella turned to troy

"So what are we doing tomorrow wildcat?" She looked at him her brown eyes meeting his blue one. He shrugged

"Well I'm meeting up with Zeke and you'll probably meet up with one of your friends" Gabriella frowned

"What are you talking about Troy? I thought we were gonna do something together?" Troy broke their gaze

"YEAH WELL I THOUFHT SO TOO BUT I GUESS YOU CAN JUST DRIVE BACK TO LONG BEACH NOW OR BETTER STILL GET JAKE TO DO IT!" Troy yelled his hands curling into fists

"TROY JAKE AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Gabriella yelled back just as mad

"MY PROBLEM I STHE FACT THAT MY GIRLFRIWND SPENT THE WHOLE NIGHT FLIRTING WITH HER EX!" Troy shouted Gabriella remained rooted to the spot tears falling from her eyes

"Well if that's what you think I'll just go home then. Thanks for dinner" She whispered looking at her feet as she walked out the restraint while troy gazed at her as she walked away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriella lay on her bed back in long beach. She couldn't believe it after all this time carefully following steps she had ruined it by flirting with her ex – in front of troy. A fresh set of tears welled up in her eyes. It was over. She had blown her only chance of ever winning him back. She rolled over mascara streaking her pillow. Just then she heard a voice. The voice. Coming from her front garden. Sniffling she stood up and walked over to the open window of her bedroom. She peered out to see Troy singing outside her house. He was singing music in me.

"GABRIELLA!" he called out when he saw her "I WAS STUPID. FORGIVE ME?" Gabriella smiled and disappeared from sight only to open her front door and wrap her arms around his neck

"Of course I forgive you" she whispered into his ear "You must have driven all the way here at night, just for me. That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me" Troy smiled and pulled her closer

"Your worth it gabs"

**AN so all is good in the land of troyella. Anywway jake will make a return in this story right near the end so keep an eye out for him! LOL! anyway i will try and update soon and review !**


	10. Yummy?

**Disclaimer - sadly i didnt get the rights of high school musical for christmas...drat! So i dont own it unfortunatly..**

**AN Sorry i havent updated recently but i have been ill and had a headache and it hurt to go on the computer and so on... Anyway please check out my new story Give me hope! Thanks for all the reviews! Anyway i'm not very happy with this chapter but i'm too ill to go back and re-write it so basically it just contains another step.. Also Shopaholic which i mentioned in chapter 6 as the movie they went to see but i just found out it is being made into a movie... but I'm mad cause its meant to be set in england but there filming in New York ... anyway back to the story enjoy!**

"I'm just getting in the car now gabs, don't worry I'll be there by seven, promise!" Troy spoke into his phone while searching his pockets for his car keys while almost dropping his mobile

"Okay Troy. But _please _don't be late! I've spent all day making this meal!" Troy chuckled

"Baby, I promise" He rolled his eyes as he started up the engine

"Bye wildcat" Gabriella's voice said in his ear as the line went dead.

Troy threw his mobile into the passenger's seat as he reversed out of his driveway. He was on his way to see Gabriella; he hadn't seen her since he had driven all the way down to her just to apologize. He smiled at the memory, he really was falling for Gabi - when he was with her he just wanted to freeze time and hold her close to him forever and protect her from anyone who would ever hurt her. He turned his car radio on and started humming along to _Say ok._

_Will you say ok_

_Will you stick with me through whatever _

_Or run away?_

"I'll never leave you Gabs" Troy whispered to himself

_Let me know if its gonna be you _

_Boy, you've got some things to prove_

_Let me know you'll keep me safe_

_I don't want you to run away so _

_Let me know you'll call on time_

_Let me know you'll help me shine_

_Will you wipe my tears away_

_Will you hold me close_

"Gabi, I'll always be here for you to hold you close because I know that with you what I see is what I get it, just by being you you can make me feel so...so special! And I'll always be with you Gabi, always" Troy smiled as the song changed; something about that song reminded him of Gabi.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriella looked nervously at herself - she still couldn't quite believe she was doing this. It had seemed so so ...mean when she first read it but it was a test of how much he valued her feeling - right? Sighing she reached for the book again and flipped it open

_Right so now we are on step 5. Now for this you'll need to find out some background information on your guy like which food he really hates and never eats. Then when you find out you cook them a big dinner with the thing they hate as the main dish. Then you can assess how much he really cares about you by seeing how much of it he eats. The more he eats the more he likes you._

At the time it had seemed like a stupid mean thing to do but now Gabriella was starting to see what the author meant. Knowing Troy he'd be too sweet to hurt her feelings... So Gabi padded downstairs to check on the lamb and honey glazed parsnips she was cooking. She remembered from high school how much troy hated parsnips. She was going to give him an extra large portion and see how much of it he would eat. After checking they weren't burning (Something that commonly happened with food that she cooked) Gabi thumped back upstairs to get ready for her boyfriend.

She had picked out a beautiful dress to wear for troy - it wasn't new though she had worn it at her office Christmas party but never in front of troy. It was black and finished just above her knee - the perfect length for her. She brushed her loose curls out and then pinned them up with a silver clasp spayed some perfume on applied eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, blusher and lip gloss before stepping into her high heels and running down the stairs.

Carefully she laid the table out and lit some candles - creating a nice romantic feel to the place. Just as she was browsing through all the different bottles of wine she had in her cupboard the doorbell buzzed. Gabriella smiled, she was nervous about this evening - it was like she was putting troy to a test...

However she shook off all feelings of uneasiness as she strode to the door and opened it blushing as she saw Troy standing there smiling his heart-breaking smile.

"I never break my promises" He offered scratching the back of his head.

Gabriella smirked as she leant against the doorframe

"Summer...Lava springs" She sung looking pointedly at Troy

He held his hands up

"I was young, I was dumb" Gabriella rolled her eyes preparing for what she knew he would say next

"Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't know it!"

" Troy... You still haven't grown out of that phrase yet?"

Troy narrowed his eyes at her

"Are you teasing me Ms Montez? When I have just driven all the way down here to sample your less than amazing cooking and risk ending up in ER?" He said it with a perfectly straight face causing Gabriella to crack up laughing.

"Okay Mr Bolton. Would you like to come in?" Troy smiled and Gabriella led him into the dining room before heading into the kitchen

"Wine?" She calls out to him

"Duh" Comes his answer she grins and takes out two glasses of wine out.

"Let me just get the food. I'll only be a minute"

Troy takes a sip of wine and starts to relax, Gabriella's house is really nice he's thinking but what's that smell he sniffs wearily feeling his stomach turn

Just then Gabriella appears back with two plates piled high with food

"Dinner is served" She says with a flourish dumping the dishes on the table "Lamb, potatoes and parsnips! It took me all day to make!" She looks eagerly at Troy

"Mmmmm Parsnips...my favorite" he manages

"Well dig in!" Gabriella says "For a moment I was scared you'd say you didn't like parsnips or something!" She laughed and troy gave a small smile while spearing a parsnip and nibbling on the end of it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Half an hour later Gabi was chattering away to troy while shoving her mouth full of food, she had done pretty well with it - she hadn't even burnt it! Troy had been eating his lamb and potatoes and occasionally nibbling on parsnips. However soon all that was left on his plate was a pile of parsnips Gabi who had just been telling how much of a bitch her co-worker jenny was stopped chatting and slowly looked from his plate to troy then back to his plate. She hit herself on the head

"You don't like parsnips do you?" Her eyes were full of hurt and Troy looked up and noticed this he desperately struggled for words

"No, NO Gabi I LOVE parsnips that why..." he looked down at his plate searching for clues "I saved them to last!" Gabriella hadn't been expecting that

"Oh" She replied timidly looking at troy shoving three parsnips in his mouth at once.

When she stood up to get the wine bottle Troy grimaced he HATED parsnips but he didn't want to upset Gabi after she had spent all this time cooking for him. By the time Gabriella came back with the wine there were only a couple of parsnips left on his plate and troy quickly shoved them in his mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm" He said putting hi thumbs up after swallowing a gulping down some wine he stood up

"Juts heading to the bathroom" Troy said weakly looking queasy Gabriella sweetly nodded at him as he rushed out of the room. After she heard the bathroom door click shut she jumped up and ran to outside the bathroom and put her ear to the door.

"Bleeeuuuuurrrrrrrrrghghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Gabi heard Troy throwing up. Putting a hand to her heart she whispered

"Awww thats so sweet - he'll throw up for me!" Just then the bathroom door unlocked and Troy looked at Gabi in surprise

"Um I was just waiting to see - if ...um ...you were okay?" She asked feebly

"I'm fine. Dinner was great" He smiled enthusiastically at her.

"Thanks. Wanna watch a movie? I've got Notting hill?" Gabriella looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure" He said firmly taking her hand in his "Lets go"

**AN So did you like it? Please review if you did or even if you didnt but no flames please! Also the link for gabi's dress is on my author profile so check it out! OH and the song in this chapter is Say OK my Vanesssa Hudgens also the videos got Zac in so its worth checking it out if you havent already seen it!**


	11. Anniversary

**An this chapter is serious fluff and i really dont like the ending but whatever its ok. Thanks for the reviews and please check out my new story called 'give me hope'. Thanks for the reviews and i'll update soon. Also i did make up all theses steps by myself but with the help of my friend.**

**Discalimer- no i do not own the charachter i only own the plot**

"He forgot" Whispered Gabi sadly peeking at Sharpay over her huge hot chocolate "Not even a phone call." Her big brown eyes were filled with sorrow. Sharpay looked at Gabi feeling sorry for her best friend. If Troy didn't phone her or something then she would go to flipping San Diego and kick his ass!

"Gabs… Maybe he's just real busy right now? He will call, I know it!" Sharpay smiled encouragingly at Gabriella, who just twitched her mouth in return. Gabriella took a weenie sip of hot chocolate before returning to her zombie like trance. Sharpay sunk back into her chair thinking about how hard she would beat up troy when a thought hit her

"Ummm Gabs?" She began cautiously "What exactly is today?" She braced herself for Gabi to explode but she didn't she just mumbled one word

"Anniversary"

So, so dead Sharpay thought while stroking Gabi's hand soothingly.

After a moments silence Sharpay lifted her hand off the table

"Umm Gabi, I just need to make a quick call, ok?" She looked at her friend wearily. Gabi just looked up at her and nodded before slumping down again. Sharpay sighed and flounced outside flipping open her phone as she went. As she stood outside she scrolled down her contact list till she came to T angrily she jabbed at the phone before pressing it against her ear

"Hello?" came a sleepy sounding voice in her ear

"Troy you complete idiot" She whisper-shouted into the phone

"Hey. What did I do?" She sighed at his dumbness

"You totally forgot about you and Gabi's anniversary!"

"No I didn't I have something great planned for tonight. I swear!" Sharpay narrows her eyebrows

"You better or I swear I will come to San Diego and I will KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU WONT EVER BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN AGAIN!" Sharpay yells

"Goodbye!" And with that she snaps her phone shut and stalks back into the restraint. Gabi is still staring into space not even noticing Sharpay's presence in the room. Sharpay stood in front of the table

"Gabi, honey" She gently started Gabi looked up at her "I think we should maybe go home?" Gabriella nodded and began putting her cardigan on while Sharpay took her fluorescent pink wallet out and laid down $10 on the table. Gabriella smiled at her and straightened her dress (Pic in profile) and Sharpay smiled and picked up her bag and smoothed down her dress (Pic in profile) as they walked out of the café and onto the street.

"Hey, Sharpay. I'm not going to let this get me down. He obviously doesn't care about us so lets do something fun, you and me." Gabriella burst out while Sharpay looked at her curiously but Gabi continued "Lets go to the mall, a girls day out girls are forever boys are whatever!" She grinned and linked arms with Sharpay pulling her towards Sharpay's pink Landover

"Ummm…..Sure Gabs!" Sharpay said opening her Landover's door "To the mall!" she exclaimed feebly Gabi giggled besides her

"That's the spirit Shar!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm this one or this one?" Gabriella asked Sharpay showing her two different dresses Sharpay looked over and squinted towards them

"I like," She paused "The brown one" Gabi squealed

"Me too! I'm gonna buy it, which dress are you buying" She asked Sharpay

"Oh I'm not buying a dress I'm getting this T-shirt" She held up a pink T-shirt saying

'Drama Queen' on it in silver lettering

"That's so cute Shar!" Gabriella said "Lets join the queue" Both girls joined the queue while talking about what shop to go to next. Just as they were leaving the shop bags in hand Sharpay remembered something

"GABS!" She squealed "That carnival thing is on at the park tonight. We SO have to go!" Gabriella nodded "And we can wear our new outfits!" Sharpay nodded enthusiastically she had just bought some white skinny jeans to go with her t-shirts that she had claimed were different than the other 5 pairs that she owned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Let's go Shar" Gabi shouted up the stairs. She and Sharpay had come back to her house to get ready for the carnival and Sharpay being herself was still getting ready – three hours later. Gabi rolled her perfectly made up eyes as she fell back into her squishy sofa and examined her perfectly manicured nails. That was one of the perks of being such good friends with Sharpay – she was a beautician. Which always made getting ready twice the fun.

"SHAR?" She called again from her place on the sofa too comfy to get up.

"I'm still getting ready" Sharpay's voice drifted down the stairs. Gabriella sighed and reached for the TV remote control and flicked through different channels to keep her occupied finally she stopped and settled down to watch cribs while waiting for Sharpay to come downstairs. Just then the doorbell chimed

"I'll get it" Gabi called out as she heaved herself of the sofa she padded into the hall teetering on her wedge shoes, she opened the door to be met with a back

"Uh…hello" She asked one eyebrow raised

The figure turned around

"Gabs. Um I was wondering if you could come out tonight, celebrate our anniversary and... Stuff?" He asked nervously scratching the back of his neck

"Sure, Troy. Shit. Wait I have plans with Sharpay." Her eyes were big and filled with disappointment

"Hey go with Troy I can go by myself" Sharpay called out form the stairs. Gabriella turned around to see Sharpay coming down the stairs made up to perfection looking as glamorous as always.

"Are you sure Shar?" Gabriella asked not wanting to be disloyal to her friend

"Yeah yeah just go already!" Sharpay said sounding slightly bored by the conversation

Troy held out his hand for Gabriella and she giggled and took it before shutting the door behind her and being led to Troy's silver Audi.

"So Troy care to elaborate on where you are taking me?" Gabriella asked as Troy reversed out of her driveway.

"Um... "He looked her directly in the eyes "Somewhere special" He answered his blue eyes twinkling

Gabriella smiled and looked out the window everything was working out, he hadn't forgotten.

"What are you smiling about gabs?" Troy's voice drifted over towards her and she blinked and woke up from her trance like thought

"Uh nothing much just you know…" she blushed

"Us"

"You're so sweet gabs"

"You are too Mr. I-remembered-our-one-month-anniversary" Gabriella teased him

"Hey you know you love it" Troy said his eyes glinting

"Yeah…yeah I do" Gabriella spoke softly and leant back in her seat.

There was an awkward silence in the car.

"I…"

"Thanks…" They both spoke at the same time then blushed

"Ladies first" Troy said ever the gentleman

'I was just going to say thanks for taking me out tonight. What were you going to say?"

"I was just going to say I liked your dress it's very pretty." Gabriella smiled

"Thanks" She fingered the hem of her skirt (Pic in profile)

Suddenly the car pulled over.

"We're here" Troy said nervously jumping out the car and rushing around to open the door for Gabriella

She blushed

"Thanks you" She stood up as Troy closed the door behind her she looked up and took in the quiet beach

"Its beautiful Troy" She whispered feeling his arms wrap around her. Suddenly she noticed a blanket on the floor with a picnic basket on top

"For me" she whispered

"For you" Troy confirmed

Gabriella suddenly sprang from his arms and bounded down towards the rippling ocean with Troy in close pursuit. Eventually he caught up with her and he picked her up spinning her round and round till he fell on a heap in the ground with Gabriella lying on top of him. They looked at each other before Gabriella suddenly stood up dusting sand off her and holding out her hand for troy, sighing dejectly he took it and stood up.

"Dinner?" He asked flatly

"Sure" Gabi replied looking at the ground embarrassed over what had just happened. Stop it, she thought to herself, you're not a teenager any more you're an adult who can do adult things.

(AN By the way there's no 'adult stuff' in this chapter)

They sat in silence eating for a while and just listening to the waves crashing around them. After they had finished eating Troy shoved all the food stuff back into the picnic basket and lay down on the rug and gestured for Gabi to join him. She hesitated before lying down next to him.

"I got you a present" He whispered ion her ear

"Troy…you didn't have to get me anything" Troy rolled over on to his side so he was looking her directly in the eyes

"I wanted to. Sit up" Gabriella smiled at him and sat up.

"Here you go" He whispered and handed her a little box

Carefully she unwrapped it. She gasped

" Troy… its … it's…." Troy looked worried

"Don't you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you so much" She said and leaned in to kiss him.

"Hold on" He took the necklace out the box and fastened it round her neck.

"Now, where were we?" She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him again this time they managed to kiss. A couple of minutes later they broke apart. They returned to lying down. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella and they started to star gaze.

"That star right there is called Gabriella." Troy said knowledgably pointing at a star

"No it isn't. That's called Vega"

"Oh" Troy blushed "Well one of them is called Gabriella"

"How do you know troy?" Gabriella asked troy

"Because I named it for you" He handed her a certificate with the name Gabriella on it.

" Troy that is the most romantic thing anyone has eve done for me ... ever." Troy smiled at her

"Just call me freaky romantic guy!" Gabriella laughed and laid her head on his chest.

"Just call me freaky romantic guy's girlfriend!" Troy laughed

"I'll hold you to that" he said seriously

"Good for you" She said rolling her eyes. "Good for you."

**AN hmmm i really dont like th ened of this chapter... anyway the links to everything are on my profile and also the link for the necklace troy gave her. review!**


	12. Oooops?

**AN ok ok i hav ebeen kinda bad at updating recently buy everythings been so hectic. So i hope you like this chapter and please review :-)**

**Disclaimer No i know i dont high school musical...**

Gabriella woke up the next morning on the beach the waves gently lapping her feet. As she yawned she sat up and realized she and troy had fallen asleep on t he blanket, arms wrapped around each other. Gabriella gently nudged Troy 

"No…five more minutes ….no mom…" Gabriella giggled

"Its me Troy" She said huskily

Troy's eyes instantly flickered open

Gabriella looked down at him

"Troy I sincerely hope that you weren't too attached to that picnic basket of yours" She said in her most serious voice

"It was…." Troy yawned "my great grandmas"

"Uh oh" Gabriella looked troubled so troy kissed her nose

"Why what happened to it…" Troy trailed off as he realized that

A)they were still on the beach

B) His great grandma's picnic basket was bobbing happily on the waves some way away from when they were. Troy groaned and flopped back down on the rug. Gabriella sighed at him and stood up brushing the sand off her dress. She headed toward the waves and sat down watching them hit the shore. When she was little her dad would take her down to the beach everyday and they would sit watching the waves. Her parents had divorced before she was born and she had spent all her school holidays with him while her mom moved their furniture to their new home. Her dad had lived in Florida right near the beach. Her mom would fly her out there so she'd have somewhere stable to live while they moved.

Gabriella had always loved visiting her dad he was so full of life and energy. He could play with her for hours on end and not be tired. She sighed she wished that right now she could feel him next to her humming a song completely out of tune but not caring in the slightest. She smiled slightly at his memory. She remembered how he had flown in too Alberqueue just to watch her graduate how he had whispered in her ear just after she introduced him to Troy that he knew that they would end up together. A tear dropped out her eye as she remembered coming home after her first semester of college and seeing her mom sitting at the kitchen table crying, she remembered all of her family dressed in black, she remembered staring at his picture for days on end. Another tear fell from her eye

"Its okay to cry" A voice whispered in her ear, their breath tickling her ear.

"Want to talk about it" Gabriella continued looking at the ocean despite feeling a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"My dad died" she whispered felling the warm water lap her toes.

"When?" Troy asked a tremble in his voice, he knew how much Gabriella had loved and depended on her father.

"First year of college" she said quietly

Troy waited for her to continue not knowing what to say to comfort her

"I came home after my first semester and mom was sitting at the table crying I asked her what was wrong and she told me…" Gabriella broke off trembling "She told me my dad had been hit by a car when he was on his bike. He had bled to death on the road." More tears trickled down her face "I didn't…" She broke off she turned and faced Troy

"I spent my first vacation during college at my dad's funeral." Troy looked down into her soft eyes wishing he could take away her pain; no-one deserved what she had gone through…least of all Gabi, _his _Gabi.

"I'm so, so sorry" he whispered soothingly in her ear. Holding her close to him.

"So am I" She whispered they sat there for a few more moments

"Hey, I forgot to give you your present yesterday" She said softly He looked at her

"You didn't need to get me anything" He said gently

"I wanted too and after you did all this…" She gestured round at the beach and at the necklace tied around her neck.

"You are too cute" He smiled at her "the perfect girlfriend, you're so honest so loving I feel I can completely trust you" Gabriella smiled looking at him sadly thinking of the book

**_FLASHBACK _**

**_Now you must find him the best present ever. Use his interests fro inspiration and make it really count so that its something he can say that you have genuinely put a lot of thought in to while being very cool and something they will always treasure. _**

**_FLASHBACK _**

Gabriella had spent days thinking about what to get him and had finally tracked it down and while they had been getting in the car last night Sharpay had smuggled it in to his cars boot. Gabi stood up her hair blowing in the wind as she ran across the sand to his car. Remembering how uncomfortable she had gotten last night when he had chased her Troy stayed put sitting still watching her run to his car and sliding the key in the lock and reaching in the boot. As she fumbled round Troy gazed at the sea wondering, how come all his feelings had changed for her? She defiantly wasn't the girls she was 10 years ago, he squinted ta her she seemed more…more experienced. If he had known that going to that reunion would be the best think that had ever happened to him he would never had doubted it. He woke up from his day dream when a ball hit him on the back of his head , he spun around rubbing the back of his neck to see Gabriella giggling she lifted up an arm and pointed at a basketball a few feet away from him

"You got me a … basketball" He said trying to hide his disappointment

"Yep" Gabriella replied picking it up and tossing it to him "A very special basketball" He caught it and turned it round. Then his eyes grew big

"NO freaking way!"

He faced her

"You got me a signed Kobe Bryant basketball?" Gabriella nodded

"You are the best" He yelled to her "I love it" Gabriella smiled st him

"I knew you would. Hey wildcat" Troy looked at her smiling at her using his high school nickname

"Let's play ball"

"You're on" He yelled jumping up and running down the beach expertly dribbling the ball. Gabriella chased him jumping on his back so he dropped the ball in surprise at which point she hopped doff his back and grabbed the ball and started running without bouncing. Troy cocked his head to one side and looked at her

"You still haven't gotten the hang on dribbling have you?" Gabriella blushed and chucked him the ball.

"You know Gabi I think this is my most treasured item I own." He said staring at the ball in amazement

"No probs"

He chest past it over to her and she caught it and threw it to him. Only her aim was slightly off. Troy's eyes opened wide and he shook his head and reached his arms out desperately trying to cling to some shred of hope he would catch, the ball neared his fingers and a triumphant smile flickered across his face but vanished when her heard a splash. Gabriella covered her face with her hands and Troy stared for a moment. Time appeared to freeze. Then everything went into fast forward mode Troy splashed into the water after the ball and retrieved it a grin on his face turning it round in his hands. Then his smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"It … it got washed away" He hoarsely said.

"Sorry?" Gabriella said walking towards him

"Are you ok?" Troy seemed incapable of speech

"Let's go home" He managed and Gabriella nodded vigorously and started walking towards the car and troy meekly followed her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm sorry" Gabriella whispered in his ear as she went to get out the car

"It's ok" Troy croaked not sounding ok at all

"Well bye then I guess"

Gabriella said not sure what to say Troy just raised a hand and waved at her. Gabriella sighed as she got out of the car feeling bad. She stuck her key in the door and turned it. She ran into her bedroom and flopped down on to her bed feeling tears prick her eyes. She knew exactly why she was crying. She felt bad for Troy almost as if she was using him. He was worth so much more than that but she knew that she didn't have the confidence to throw away the book. It was like it had taken over her life. It had made her and could break her.

**AN reviews please! ;-)**


	13. I've got to do WHAT?

**

* * *

AN ok i know i havent reviewed this in ages but i really wanted to get this chapter perfect. Too bad it isnt!LOL. ANyway i ended up writing the ending again and again so im just gunna go with this version and hope its ok! Also i would like to thank all my reviewers! I am so happy that i have 50 reviews!! So this chapter is dedicated to anyone who has reviewed me!**

**Disclaimer sadly i do not own teh charachters or HSM. I think i own the plot but someone may have done it before so i'm not really sure what i own...but i know i dont own much :-(**

"Hey Gabs I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime. I mean I know we are going out well actually dating, but anyway I was thinking shall we go out for dinner on Thursday as I get the afternoon off so…yeah…call me. By the way this is Troy…uh night"

Gabriella smiled at Troy's message, he was just do damn cute! Gabriella dumped her coat on her sofa and reached into the fridge for a bottle of wine.

"Well she muttered to herself, if its time for another date its time for another step. Sighing she put down her glass of wine and padded upstairs to retrieve the book, she picked it up immediately sensing her bubbly mood change to one of doom. I mean of course it was helping her make Troy love her but… but it was controlling her life and Gabriella knew it. It just wasn't the way she had pictured her and Troy's relationship. As she reached her soft sofa she sighed as she sunk back into the puffy cushions. She carefully flicked open the book grimacing in disgust at the musty smell she had once adored.

_Step 7 _

_Leave him wanting more _

Gabriella's eyes grew wide as her eyes scanned the writing on the page

"WHAT" She yelled "THERE IS NO WAY I AM DOING THAT" Though sub consciously she knew she would

She fell back into the cushions tears streaming form her eyes. She loved Troy she didn't want to hurt him. But if she did this then… it could ruin their relationship forever…

There was only one person who could help. And that person was Sharpay.

* * *

"Sharpay I don't know what to do?" Gabriella sobbed while Sharpay looked at her eyebrows raised. 

"YOU MADE HIM FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU BY FOLLOWING A BOOKS RULES"

Sharpay yelled, Gabriella had told her everything and as Gabi had suspected she had blown up

"AND YOUR WORRIED ABOUT-" Sharpay broke off as Gabriella had smacked her hand over Shar's mouth

"I know, I know. It was stupid and mean of me but please I need your help" Gabriella looked up at Sharpay with puppy dog eyes tears glistening

"Fine" Sharpay said feeling sorry for her friend

"What is this step that is so bad" Gabriella took a deep breath in and sighed

"It says I have to make him think that I want to sleep with him and then " she exhaled sharply

"Be in my underwear so we are about to do it then I suddenly go I have to go and leave him there…" Gabriella looked up to see Sharpay looking at her shocked

"Gabs… tell me you are not going to do that"

Gabriella looked at her friends eyes and burst into tears. Sharpay sighed in frustration, Troy was such a good guy … and he was hot too, Gabi couldn't just couldn't do that to him. The Gabi she knew would never do this to any man… let alone the man she had adored for years. This was more like something she would do. The person who wrote this book must be seriously twisted she thought to herself.

"I have to" Gabi sobbed

"Huh?" Sharpay said she had zoned out after she had begun thinking.

"I have to do it" Gabriella said staring at Sharpay through her red rimmed eyes.

"No you ca…." Sharpay stopped mid sentence as an idea hit her. It was the kind of idea the old evil High School Sharpay would think off. The kind of idea that hadn't graced Sharpay's mind since she was 17.

Gabriella was still looking at her expectantly - waiting for to finish her sentence.

"Umm I said no you can't not do that, uh… without it he may um dump you?"

Gabriella looked at her. She was acting really odd.

"Well I better go"

Sharpay announced jumping up and glancing around the room

"Bye Gabs"

Gabriella stared after her as she went. That was odd she thought to herself. For a moment Gabriella toyed with the idea of Sharpay being up to one of her evil Sharpay tricks but then Gabriella reassured herself that was over and now Sharpay was nice and wouldn't do anything or be anything like she was in high school. Gabriella heaved herself off the sofa and picked up her house phone. Quickly she dialed in a familiar number and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"Talk to me" Gabriella took a deep breath

"Hey Troy"

"Gabs! Hi"

"So yeah just called to say that I'm defiantly on for Thursday night."

"Great I hoped you would be. So I was thinking we go out to eat then go back to my place. I would drive down and pick you up and take you to this fabulous restaurant I know here and then we could…uh… go back to my house"

Gabriella smiled to herself at how nervous he sounded

"That sounds great, Troy. Pick me up at 4?"

"Yup. Look Gabs I really gotta go. See ya"

"See ya troy" Gabriella whispered into the dead line.

* * *

"So you have it all worked out" Sharpay's voice came down the phone and into Gabi's ear 

"Yep. I have a friend called Abi who is driving back that way and said she'd pick me up on her way home"

Gabriella paused as she heard Sharpay sighing down the line

"I…uh gotta go though" Suddenly the line went dead.

Darn Sharpay, Gabriella thought, darn them all.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Troy" Gabriella said smiling at Troy as he held his front door open for her

"No problemo" Gabi giggled lightly.

"So what do you want to do?" Troy asked trying hard to sound casual

"Why Mr Bolton I think you know exactly what I want to do" Gabriella said in a husky voice

Troy's heart began to beat faster he had been waiting for this moment for years. And know finally he could.

"Why I think I do" He murmured sexily into her ear

Gabriella smiled seductively at him and he led her to his bedroom.

Gabriella pushed Troy to the bed **(AN Don't worry it's not going to get M rated!) **

"You know what to do Bolton" She told him sternly before turning and going to the bathroom and putting her sexy underwear on. She quickly got out her phone and texted Abi to let her know to pick her up in 5 minutes.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked into Troy's bedroom. He was naked. Gabriella smiled at him and started to walk toward him while troy stared at her she leaned in and kissed him tenderly before lying herself on top of him. They were so close she could feel his heart beating – keeping perfect time with hers. She leaned in again and kissed him after a few moments Troy deepened the kiss. His hands were round her waist, she knew he wanted her, he knew he wanted her and Gabi knew she wanted him. Just as his hands were moving down… She got up

"Bye Troy" She whispered in his ear before she walked to the bathroom to put her clothes on. AS she came out she found Troy on the bed still

"Sorry but a friend of mine is passing through the area and said she'd pick me up now" Gabriella shrugged "What can I do" She blew him a kiss and walked out of his bedroom blowing him a kiss on the way out.

Troy heard the door click shut behind her. He was confused. He was sure that Gabriella wanted what he wanted but obviously not. Now he was lying alone and naked in the middle of his bed.

"_What?"_ He said to himself

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abi looked at her friend closely. She had begged her to pick her up. It had to be at an exact time. So why the heck was she bawling her eyes out?

"Uh … Gabi?" Abi asked kindly causing Gabriella to look up into Abi's soft, sensitive eyes. Looking into them Gabriella promptly burst into a fresh set of tears.

"I am a seriously evil person" She mumbled to herself

Abi looked at her closely

"Gabi. You're a nice person! I highly doubt you're evil!"

Gabriella didn't reply she just stared out the window. She couldn't believe that she – she sweet innocent goody two shoes Gabi – had just done that to Troy, the nicest most caring man in the world.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a few minutes Troy had gotten off his bed and wrapped his dressing gown firmly around himself. Just then the phone rang.

"Yeah" He said flatly

" Troy, I have to tell you something…"

**Dun dun dun! So who is on the phone to Troy? Gabriella telling him about the book? Sharpay telling him about the book? Review to find out...**


	14. Desicions

**AN** **Thanks for all the reviews! I felt bad about leaving the last chapter so i'm reveiwing again. But this neds in a cliffy as well i'm afraid... anyways hope you enjoy this chapter which is dedicated to _icecreamdreambabe_ and _hsmfan _because they have reviewed most of my chapters and supported me from (nearish) the begging. **

**Disclaimer - i dont own HSM...:-(**

"Dad, What's up" Troy said

"Guess which team heard about my son and offered him a place on their team?" Jack asked excitement visible in his voice

Troy's eyes got huge

"Dad! Which team!"

"The Knicks!" Jack yelled

"What" Troy whispered

The Knicks were in New York not California. He had to be here. This is where his life is, where Gabi is.

"The Knicks! Troy can you believe this! It's your dream come true!"

"Dad I'll uh call you back" He whispered down the line. Before his father could protest he hung up. The Knicks. He had been waiting his whole life for this. But Gabriella. How would he be able to live with not seeing her every week (they see each other at weekends). He groaned in frustration. This had to be the hardest decision ever. Maybe there is some kind of a solution, he thought to himself. What if I ask Gabi to move with me! Nah, she would say no, way to hurried. As Troy sat on his sofa antagonizing over what to do he was unaware of a sneaky blonde sitting outside his window. A sneaky blonde who had heard his whole conversation.

'Perfect" Sharpay said to herself

"If Troy goes to New York I can just 'accidentally' get a job there and bam, suddenly we become Troypay. Sharpay smiled to herself.

Troy picked up his phone. He knew that despite what Gabriella had done to him that night she was still the most important person in his life and she deserved to know.

* * *

Gabriella had just been dropped off at home and she had immediately run upstairs to her bedroom. When she was in a good mood she would call it her haven as it was a place where she could escape from the outside world and just cry. Right now that was exactly what she was doing. 

Just as her crying had died down to several sniffles her phone rang.

She rolled over and picked up the flashing phone. Squinting she saw the caller ID

Troy

If it had been anyone else she would have ignored the call but she couldn't ignore one from Troy. She felt she owed him that much. Even if he was only phoning to break up with her.

"Hello" She sniffled into the phone

"Gabs its me Troy. Well basically I got a phone call asking me to join the New York Knicks. But If I join I will have to move away from you and I don't know what to do and… wait. Gabs? Are you crying?"

Gabriella blew her nose

"Not any more. So you got offered a place on the Knicks. Are you going to go for it?" she asked

There was a pause at Troy's end

"I don't know" He finally said, his voice sounding shaky

Fresh tears slid down Gabriella's cheeks

" Troy, I swear if you don't go you will never forgive yourself"

Gabriella heard Troy sighing

"But if I leave you again I will never forgive myself."

Gabriella shook her head her tangled curls flying in all directions

"Troy you have been playing basketball your whole life. You knew me for a couple of years..." Gabriella closed her eyes willing herself to stop crying

"There will be…other girls"

She shook as she said it she didn't want Troy to date other girls she wanted him for herself

"But when I'm with you…I feel like I can do anything. Like I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks"

Gabriella smiled through her tears

"But Troy, you've achieved your dream, now live it" She knew it was the right thing to do but she could feel her heart breaking as she said it.

"Gabs…" She could feel the emotion in his voice despite the distance

"Being a big star was only _one _of my dreams"

" Troy just think about. Tell me that if you turn this down you won't think about it everyday for the rest of your life thinking 'what if I had joined the team…'"

"…"

"You know I'm right" She whispered down the line in response to Troy's silence.

"When I was four Chad told me that I was a hoops dude. When I was 13 my coach in middle school told me I could be the next big thing. When I was in college my coach told me that I was by far the best basketball player in the world."

"Huh?" Gabriella mumbled confused

"What I'm trying to say is if I take it then on my first game all those people will be watching and if I mess it up then… its over. People won't say I'm a hoops dude and... and" Gabriella felt her heart go out to Troy. She knew what he meant

" Troy you won't mess up. I promise. Now go live your dream. I'm happy for you" She said softly

"Goodbye Troy"

And with that she put the phone down and let the tears flow freely, knowing she had just let the love of her life go again.

* * *

Troy pressed the phone closer to his ear. 

"Gabriella ?" He asked

He let out a groan. She wanted him to go. His dad wanted him to go. Zeke would want him to go. But what about me? He thought, what do I want?

Sighing he went to bed hoping that everything would be better in the morning.

Troy woke up the next morning feeling like crap. He had barely slept last night, fretting over the huge decision he would have to make

Tiredly he rolled over and grabbed his mobile to call in 'sick' for work. After his brief phone call he heaved himself out of bed and into the shower.

As he was putting shampoo in his hair he realized the impact that joining the Knicks would have on his life. He would be followed by paparazzi, he wouldn't know who his true friends were, tabloids. He groaned in frustration as he rinsed the shampoo out and stepped out of the warm shower into the cold bathroom, he quickly grabbed a towel and as he did so he saw a picture of him and Gabriella together back when they were teenagers. They had just gotten smoothies and Troy was sucking some of Gabi's as she held it out to him (**Pic of Pic in profile, it's actually a Zanessa abut whatever!),** he smiled as he saw the picture but felt a pang in his stomach. He missed her already. He missed the fact that he knew he wouldn't be able to call her everyday just to hear her voice. He'd miss how excited he felt whenever they went out together, but most of all he'd miss holding her. He had always believed that out there there is one person perfect for you; some people spent their whole life looking for that person. Troy had been one of they lucky people who had found his soul mate when he was only a teenager, and he had stupidly let her go, but now fate had given them another chance and there was no way he was going to lose her again.

As he stepped into his clothes his head was pounding from stress, from heartbreak. He had always had a plan. When he was younger his plan was to be a big NBA star. When he was in high school his plan was to play basketball and be with Gabriella forever. After college his plan was to forget about Gabriella and concentrate on his life now, get a stable job, buy a house. But now… now he didn't want a plan. He wanted to be free to do anything without having a plan holding him back.

As he walked into his kitchen he knew what he was going to do. He didn't have a plan. Well not a long term one. He had a plan for now. First he picked up the phone and dialed a number

"Hello, this is Troy Bolton. I was offered a spot on your team…"

**AN oooh another cliffy i'll try and update soon as i'm not at school (mwah hah hah hah)! So review please!**


	15. Wondering about what ifs

**AN** **hmm this chapter is mostly a filler but i'm thinking really ahrd about the next chapter which i have to get just right. So anyways enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer - i alas own nothing**

_FLASHBACK _

_"GABI!" Gabriella spun round to see a vision of pink flying towards her at high speed. _

_"Uh Shar... let me breath" Gabriella choked out as Sharpay drew back and grinned at her. _

_"Sorry I guess I just missed you" Sharpay said shrugging her shoulders _

_Gabriella giggled _

_"It's been a week Shar" Sharpay rolled her eyes dramatically _

_"So how's lover boy?" _

_Gabriella grinned _

_"Cute as ever" _

_"Who's cute" A voice said from behind her and as she turned around she felt Troy's arms wrap around her _

_"You are" She said seriously _

_"I know I'm hot" He replied in a cocky voice _

_"Cocky much?" Sharpay asked hand on hip _

_"You know me too well Shar" _

_Gabriella giggled at her boyfriends comment – he always knew exactly how to handle Sharpay. _

_"C'mon guys, lets get to homeroom" Gabriella said dragging Troy with her. _

_Sharpay watched the couple fade into the distance, a look of wonder and lust in her eyes. _

_"One day Troy Bolton you will be mine" _

_END FLASHBACK _

Gabriella sat cross legged on her bed looking at her old East high year book. She saw pictures of her with her friends, the scholastic decathlon club and, of course, Troy.

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes when she thought of him. She knew she would go back to being broken hearted for the rest of her life but if Troy was happy – and not being used – then she was, or at least would try to be happy for him.

She turned the page and smiled a weak smile at a picture of Chad twirling a ball on his finger. She wondered what had happened to him and Taylor. Had they gotten back together? Gabriella's mind buzzed with what- ifs. It got her thinking about her life.

If you had asked her when she was 18 where she would be in 10 years without a doubt she would have answered

'Married to Troy with kids'

Now that dream was slipping further away from her.

Slowly she began to sing

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry _

**(I do NOT own this song. It's called Big girls don't cry and it's by Fergie)**

As she sung tears dripped down her cheeks, and every time she wiped one away it felt almost like she was wiping away a piece of her heart. She needed him to hold her close to breath in that smell of his that made her swoon. She needed to look into his bright blue eyes and see him looking back at her. She needed him. But he was better off without her. He had everything he needed. He had a fantastic job with a team that he had always dreamed of playing with. All his dreams could come true and she really truly wanted him to live them – even if it meant she couldn't live hers.

She smiled as she turned another page and saw a scrawled message from Troy on it.

_Love you forever Gabs _

_Troy_

She bit her lip and willed herself not to burst out in tears. She hoped that she would wake up tomorrow and not have any idea who he was – just so that she wouldn't have this heartbreak anymore. She leaned in closer to the year book and stared at a picture of them.

"Senior Prom"

She murmured to herself.

She stared at their faces so alive with love, beaming into the camera, their future beckoning them forward. She closed the year book gently and pushed it off her bed before turning out the light and curling up in a ball and closing her yes trying to make the tears stop falling.

* * *

Troy put the phone down and sighed. That was probably the hardest decision he had ever made. Right now he needed something – or someone – that he couldn't have. He wanted to hold her close and breath in that wondrous smell of her apple shampoo. He closed his eyes, knowing what he really truly wanted. He wanted to be 17 again. He wanted to never break up with her. To go to the same college as her, to marry her after they graduated. To right now be living in the suburbs with her. But no. Right now he was all alone in a tiny house, with no wife. With no Gabriella. 

Slowly he stood up and moved toward his DVD collection. Smiling he found the one he wanted and slid it into the machine. He sat back on the soft carpet and watched as Gabriella appeared on stage. Then him. He stared mesmerized into the screen reliving every magical moment that was the winter musical. As he watched Gabriella and himself dancing around and singing on stage he knew where his heart truly lay.

* * *

"Ryan. I don't care if this isn't a good time for you. I NEED to stay with you in New York." 

Sharpay rolled her eyes as she heard her brother saying no over and over again. She needed to stay with him just while she got sorted in New York so that when Troy went bham. Instant Troypay.

"See you next week Ryan" Sharpay said cheerfully and hung up the phone before he could say anything.

She walked over to her walk in wardrobe and started pulling outfits down. As she reached up to grab another one a picture caught her eye. It was hung in a simple silver and frame but what made her look was the picture. It was her and Gabriella. They weren't doing anything special just hanging out. As she stared at the picture she wondered if they saying 'friends are forever, boys are whatever' was true. Was it worth throwing away a 12 year friendship with someone just for a boy? Was it worth betraying Gabriella's trust just to get Troy?

Sharpay screamed. It was so unfair her conscious had to make an appearance just when she was in the middle of an evil scheme. Slowly she sunk to the floor and whimpered. What was happening to her? She hadn't done something like this since high school

She scrunched up her face and tried to make herself cry. Not one tear came.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed

She hadn't cried in years. She hadn't cried since she became the ice queen. She had wanted so badly to cry – but she never managed. She looked up at the picture again. But this time she didn't feel guilty. Instead she picked up a shoe and threw it at the picture. It fell from the wall and the g smashed into a million different pieces. But the picture still remained intact.

* * *

Gabi woke up in the morning feeling a lot better. She knew that even if Troy was moving to New York that California would still remind her of him. And she had spent the last ten years trying to forget about him. The only thing that would work was if she moved away. As in away to a different state. Where he couldn't find her. She swung her legs out of bed and padded to the bathroom. Quickly she stripped her pyjamas off and stepped into the shower. As the hot water poured over her body she felt as if it was cleansing her, she felt all her pain wash away. Smiling she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. As she walked back into her bedroom she grabbed her laptop and turned it on. 

Her mom had been transferred plenty of times so why couldn't she be? She had already decided where she was moving to.

Opening Google she typed in

Florida

She had decided that that would be the perfect place to move to. It was hot and nice. And far away from Troy. She smiled as pictures of it popped up.

This is perfect she thought to herself. I can't wait till I move on, i can start afresh. A clean break.

**AN oooooh so is Gabriella reallky going to move? Did Troy take up the job? Will Sharpay stop her evil plan? Will Troy and Gabriella get back together? Review to find out...**


	16. High School is over Troy Move on

**AN Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Anyway this was so hard for me to write (sniff sniff) but i hope you enjoy it!so enjoy!!!**

Gabriella stared at the computer screen. She had done it. She had bought a house in Florida. She had transferred. She was moving in a week. She looked around her room, she had had so many memories here. She had thought this through as she knew how hard moving was. But she also knew that this time she was moving for her not because of University or because her mom got transferred.

She closed her eyes and exhaled. She was moving. She was leaving her whole adult life behind just so she could avoid someone. She took A deep breath and walked to her closet – selecting a nice outfit to wear. It was only fair he knew. She wouldn't tell him her address – just that she was moving. She owed him that.

Feeling her eyes glisten with tears she rushed down to her car slamming the front door shut behind her. She jumped in her car and immediately felt better. Her car soothed her. It was weird but whenever she was in her car she felt better as if she was in a safe protective shell and no-one could harm her. Especially if she locked the doors.

Sighing she sighed as she turned the keys and heard the car start. She hoped he would understand. The last thing she wanted was for him to hate her. But right now it seemed inevitable.

* * *

"Gabriella" 

Troy said as he opened his door to se Gabriella standing there looking effortlessly gorgeous in jeans and a tank top.

" Troy. I need to tell you something"

Troy stared at her, his ocean blue eyes connecting with her chocolate ones. This couldn't be good; she wouldn't just show up here for no reason.

"Gabriella, do you wanna come in?" Troy asked

Gabi nodded and walked into the familiar house. She walked timidly over to the sofa and sat down.

Troy sat on the armchair opposite her, staring at her.

Gabriella took a deep breath

"I'm moving. To Florida"

Time stood still. Troy could hear his own heart thudding, he could se Gabriella, he knew what she had just said but he refused to believe it.

"When?" He croaked out feeling parched all of a sudden as Gabi slipped further and further away from him

"A week" Troy looked at her drinking in her features knowing it could be the last time he ever saw her.

"Troy I really hope you do understand its just this place reminds me of you so much and it would kill me to live here. I just need to be able to move on with my life because we both need to grow and realize this is the real world. We just don't live in fucking high school any longer and at some point we are going to realize that we wasted our time living in the path and knowing it was never going to work. If we couldn't make it work when we were twenty how the hell are we supposed to make it work now?"

Troy stared at her speechless.

'And you can say whatever you want Troy – that we can make it work but lets face it now Troy and get it over with instead of drawing out the pain. High School Is over Troy long over and it time we grew up and moved on"

Troy shook his head

"Gabi. Don't say this. We c_an _make it work – I know it. And just because high school is over that doesn't mean us isn't over. Please Gabi – give us a chance?"

Gabriella looked away from him, her heart breaking with every passing second

" Troy when you move I don't want you to be stuck at home thinking about me. Chances like this only come around once in a lifetime Troy and you need to enjoy it."

As Gabriella looked up and their eyes locked Troy realized something. She was right chance like this only come once in a lifetime.

Troy continued to look at her his eyes full of confusion and anguish.

"I need you to promise me Troy that whatever you do you'll be happy and enjoy yourself. You have to promise me"

Troy shook his head

"I don't make promises I cant keep Gabriella. Say you won't leave and I can promise you that" Troy stared at her his eyes begging her to stay.

"I can't stay" Gabriella whispered to him " I want to but I just cant"

"I don't understand I thought we were happy" Troy said his heart splintering with every word she said.

"Troy I want you to live your dream. And if I go you'll be free to. " She looked away from him "But If I stay I know you will too. We need to move on – no matter how hard that's going to be for us."

As Troy stood there he knew that she was right. He didn't want her to be right but like always she was right. If she stayed so he would her because he couldn't bear to leave her. But if she had already gone then…

"Troy I so don't want to be right about this but we both know I am" Gabriella looked down at her feet

"Tell me I'm wrong about this and I'll stay"

She looked up and faced Troy her brown eyes boring into his aquamarine ones

"Go on" She said encouragingly

Troy wanted to so badly but he couldn't lie to her.

"I can't" he whispered

She moved closer to him, so close that her mouth brushed his cheek

"Troy I want top stay but right now I have to be selfish. I have to do what's best for me – not what's best for us. Five years from now I'll call you and if we're both single then maybe we can start things up again"

She mumbled into his ear

"I don't want you in five years" Troy said tears threatening to fall at any moment

"I want you now"

"Don't make this any harder than it already is" Gabriella said pulling back from him

"Don't go" Troy said his eyes welling up with tears

" Troy… I cant stay. I bought a house I have everything planned. Staying isn't in my new plan."

"Gabriella do you really think any of this is in my plan? Do you really think I planned any of this? No because I didn't, you don't know what is going to happen in the future so just live in today. You don't need a plan"

Gabriella stared at him. She wanted to burst into tears and run and hug him and tell him she was staying but there was something holding her back. Almost as if she didn't leave now she would never leave.

" Troy. When you are older do you want to get married and live in the suburbs" Gabriella

" What? Of course I do." Gabriella shook her head.

"I wish I could believe you Troy but we both know that that isn't true."

"Its true if I'm living with you." Troy gazed directly at her

"I'm sorry troy. We might find our place in the world someday but at least for now I gotta go my own way" A single tear slid down her cheek.

Troy reached up and wiped it away

"If you want to go I'll support you. I wont phone you or write to you. I'll make it easy for you to forget me. Forget us" Gabriella smiled

"Thank you Troy. I hope you find your soulmate and live happily ever after"

Gabriella moved towards the door

"Goodbye Troy" She whispered and he heard the front door click shut. He heard a car turn on. But he didn't hear them. His world blurred over"

"She gone?" He whispered to himself

**AN Okay i have two ideas for an ending so tell me how you want meto finish it . There are four options...**

**A) Gabriella moving to Boston and Troy joining the knicks**

**B) Troyella living happily ever after**

**C) Troy finding the book and dumping Gabi**

**D) Other**

**??????????  
**

**So review and tell me what you want!**


	17. forever and Ever

**AN Thanks for all the reviews!! As a thank you i made this chapter _extra_ long just for you. I have decieded on an ending for this story but there will be another 5 chapters left at least and i may or may not do a sequel...**

**anyways enjoy this chapter but be warned this is not the end yet!\**

**disclaimer - Jeesh do i look like i own HSM?**

**"**Huh"

Gabriella said to herself as she stared around her empty bedroom. Her furniture had been shipped and now all that was left to do was get on her plane which was leaving in five hours.

She looked down at her hand in which she was holding a photo. She looked at the young couple their faces sweet and innocent and longed for her teenage years.

When she was clearing out her room she had found it. The box with his name on it. The box filled with memories, filled with their love.

Her hand reached up and touched the necklace around her neck. The necklace he had given her all those years ago. It wasn't as fancy as the one he had given her for their anniversary but it had more value to her.

She had wanted him to turn up at her doorstep last night begging her not to go, to live with him forever and ever. But he hadn't come. After all she had told him not to so why would he? But even though she knew he wouldn't come part of her regretted telling him to leave her alone. In fact all of her regretted that. She wished she hadn't said it. But it was too late now.

She slowly walked down the stairs and glanced around the bare room. She didn't want to leave anymore. It was too big, too scary.

"Damn you Troy Bolton." She said out loud

"Why did I have too fall in love with someone who would break my heart over and over again. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone who I could hate and say bad things about – instead I fall for the good, sweet, caring guy, who I could never stop loving."

Gabi let out a huge sigh as she thought about all the times they had spent together.

She closed her eyes as images of times long passed flashed through her mind.

"It's over Gabi" She whispered to herself longing to forget about him. 'It's over"

She took a deep breath and started loading her bags into the boot of her car.

* * *

"Passengers for flight 0059357 to Florida can now start boarding at Gate 23"

Gabriella looked up at the announcement. That was her. That was her flight. All she had to do was get on that plane and it would be over.

She watched people around her getting up excitedly grabbing their bags ad chatting away to each other just like any other day. But it wasn't any other day for Gabriella. This was a super important day for Gabriella, how could they act so damn casual while her life was falling apart?

Gabi frantically glanced around trying to see if anyone else was staying but everyone was getting up, they were collecting their belongings and going.

You can do this Gabi, she thought to herself, just get the bag and go to the damn gate.

Trembling she stood up and picked up her Handbag. Her sweaty fingers tightened around the strap. Her eyes were open and fearful, knowing that if she boarded that plane then it would be the last time she ever saw Troy again, but if she didn't get on that plane she would never be able to get him out of her mind.

She stayed rooted to the spot though her feet unable to move. She wanted to move so badly but her heart was telling her to stay.

She looked around as if hoping there would be something or someone who could offer her guidance on what to do. But there was no-one.

"This is the last call for passengers for flight 0059357. Please make your way to gate 23"

Gabriella looked up at the speakers – she just didn't know what to do. She stood there debating it over and over again in her mind. Should I stay or should I go. She looked down at her watch. Her plane was meant to take off in 2 minutes.

"Can Miss Gabriella Montez please make her way to gate 23. That's Gabriella Montez to Gate 23" The speaker boomed again causing Gabriella to jump in shock.

It was now or never.

"Excuse me Miss, but are you Gabriella Montez?" Gabriella looked up to see a friendly face dressing in an airline uniform looking intently at her

"Miss?" The employee prompted

"Yes" Gabriella said staring into her eyes.

"Can you come with me then Miss Montez?"

Gabriella shook her head curls flying in all directions.

"What do you mean no?"

"No as in I'm not going" Gabriella said her voice sounding more alive than it had all week

"Can Gabriella Montez Please make her way to gate 23 where her plane is ready for departure" The speaker boomed again

"Miss…You have to board the plane" The fight attendant said sounding slightly irritated

"No I don't. Right now I have to find the love of my life!"

Gabriella smiled as the attendant looked at her clearly baffled

"But miss…Your luggage"

"I don't care!" Gabriella said excitedly

Pushing past the assistant and running towards the exit there only one person on her mind. Troy.

* * *

Gabriella pulled into Troy's driveway her heart beating faster then ever before, she felt as if her whole life had been leading up to this point.

She reached for the car door but stopped. Smiling she reached into her bag pulling out a well-known book. Quickly flicking through it she came to the next step. Maybe it would help her win Troy back.

_Step 7 _

_Nothing scares a man off more than knowing that you are looking for a commitment. Make sure he knows you want marriage. Tell him your plans for your future. If her runs then forget him if he doesn't then hes a keeper. _

Gabriella smiled to herself. This was going to be easy she had had Troy and hers future planned out for years. She knew exactly what she was going to say.

Grinning madly she shoved the book in her bag and opened the door. Slamming it shut behind her she ran up to Troy's front door and began to knock wildly.

After a couple of moments of knocking the door was opened. But it wasn't who Gabriella expected.

"Is Troy in?" She asked confused at the sight in front of her. It was an old lady with a wrinkly face and grey hair.

"No dear. He's gone to New York. You just missed him."

Gabriella stood there frozen in shock. He had gone. She had always assumed he wouldn't go. That she could come find him and they would have the perfect romantic ending.

" New York" She repeated making sure she hadn't misunderstood.

" New York" She clarified.

Gabriella suddenly felt woozy. He had really gone through with it. He had gone. He had left without her.

"Um thanks for your help" Gabriella said smiling at the old lady politely

"No problem deary"

As the door shut Gabriella let out a sob feeling all her hopes and dreams come crashing down around her. Shaking she made her way back to the cart and collapsed into her seat. Pulling out the photo from her pocket she stared down at it her tears rolling across the once happy couple.

Time passed as she stayed staring at the picture.

Gabriella crawled into the back seat of her car and curled herself into a ball sobbing to herself. She wanted him to stay, she wanted to be able to see him whenever she wanted…she wanted to take back every single mean thing she had ever said to him,. She wanted to tell him not to go.

She lay there curled up in the backseat of her car oblivious to time or her surroundings, all she wanted now was to be left alone – no-one could comfort her now.

If anyone saw her now they would think something tragic had happened and it had. Her mascara had run her eye make smudged all over the place and eyes were sore and puffy. But she didn't know nor did she care. All she cared about right now was the fact that she was all alone. Everyone had gone. Troy ...and Sharpay had suddenly stopped speaking to her. And her mom was in New Mexico. She was truly alone she felt as if she was shrinking smaller and smaller and smaller and

"Gabi?"

Gabriella looked up. Someone was calling her name. She could make out a blurry figure…She rubbed her eyes

" Troy?" She gasped

"Gabi. What's wrong" Troy said climbing into her car and resting his hand on her face

"Why aren't you on the airplane or in New York?" Gabriella asked her voice shaking as she spoke.

Troy's face crumpled

"What are you talking about?" he asked evidently bewildered

"I knocked on your door and this lady said your gone to New York" Gabriella said her tear stained face looking up at him

"Gabi…I turned down the Knicks. I'm not planning on moving to New York" He said

Gabriella's eyes opened wide in surprise

"But Troy I thought…" She was cut off by his lips brushing against hers, as they pulled back he looked into her enchanting eyes

"Anyway I should ask you the same question. Why aren't you on a plane right now?"

Gabriella blushed

"I couldn't get on the plane" She mumbled not looking him in the eye

"Why?" Troy asked his eyes filled with confusion

"Because I realized that I couldn't leave you"

Gabriella suddenly felt Troy's strong hands around her face lifting her face up so she was looking at him

Their lips crashed together as they both felt fireworks explode inside of them.

"Thank you" Troy whispered in her ear

"Why" Gabriella asked in amusement

"For coming back" Gabriella smiled up at him and leaned in for another kiss

* * *

"So Troy why would she sat you went to New York if you didn't?" asked a now make up free Gabriella

"Well" Troy said relaxing on his sofa and trying to think why she would have said that

"Ooh I know! I went for lunch at this great new restaurant called New York. Its only ten minutes away and it's so good!"

Gabriella giggled, all this worry over a simple mis-interpreting of information.

"All those tears over a misunderstanding" Troy mused to himself.

"That's just what I was thinking wildcat!" Gabriella exclaimed

"So what are you going to do Gabi?" Troy asked changing the subjet quickly

"What do you mean?" Gabriella said still smiling

"Well you have no house no luggage no furniture and right now you're meant to be in Florida!" Troy said raising his eyebrows at her

"Oh. My. God" Gabriella said. She had been so caught up in finding Troy she had forgotten about that

'Hey. It will be ok" Troy said comfortingly

"No it wont. Where the hell am I supposed to stay?" Gabriella asked frustration showing on her beautiful face

"With me" Troy murmured in her ear

"Oh yeah" Gabriella flirted

"Oh yeah" Troy said back.

They sat in silence for a while.

"So Gabi… Are you going to go to Florida?" Troy asked

"I …I don't think so" Gabriella

"But your house...your job? What are you going to do?" Troy wrinkled his brow up

"I guess I start over…with you?" Gabriella shrugged a grin playing on her lips

"So you have it all planned out then do you?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow at her, secretly pleased.

Gabriella looked over at him her chocolate eyes glinting

"Yup. We're going to have three children live in the suburbs and have 2 cats and a dog. I'll be a nursery teacher and you'll be a basketball coach. Is that good enough for you?"

It was Gabi's turn to raise an eyebrow

"Defiantly" Troy murmured leaning in for another kiss

As their lips met Gabriella knew she had done the right thing. And she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

As they pulled back Troy's expression suddenly turned serious

"Gabriella. This is real right? This is us a couple, no more stupidness, just us together forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever Troy"

**hmm i bet all Troyella fans are happy again**

**anywayway heres another poll thingy **

**should **

**A) Gabrielal throw the book away**

**B) Troy finds teh book and dumps Gabi**

**C) Gabriella tells him about it**

**D) Sharpay tells Troy and turns him against Gabi**

**i already have an idea but i would love to see what you guys think so please review!**


	18. Doubt

**AN Thank you again for all my amzing reviews!! I hope you like this chapter but its really just introducing th enext chapter whcih will be very long! So enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer - seriously how many times do i have to say I DONT OWN HSM**

Gabriella looked around Troy's house. Well their house now. It was half unpacked and half covered in boxes. Gabriella had persuaded her company to transfer her here to San Diego which of course Troy was thrilled about. And Gabriella…well she wasn't so sure.

She had flown out to Florida to re-direct her belongings and to put her house on the market again. And well. Seeing everything she could have had made her feel weird almost as if she knew something was going to happen with her and Troy and in Florida she could have had it all. The house she was going to move too was amazing and her office was out of this world.

But here she was with Troy in his small little Bungalow working in a dim office. Its not that she didn't love him but she wanted to almost look deeper in herself and try more things while she was young.

A few months ago she was certain that she wanted to spend forever with Troy but now that they had said forever and ever… it seemed a little too permanent.

"Gabi?" She heard Troy call out from the bedroom

"Coming" She replied

As she walked into the bedroom she saw that he had cleared half of his wardrobe for her

All the negative thoughts she had been thinking seconds before. She was so lucky he was handsome, smart caring, loving and he really was sweet.

"Thanks Troy" Gabriella said smiling at him.

But ever since they had agreed to live with each other she had had a nagging feeling. The book. She just didn't know what to do with it. She couldn't hide it anywhere without him finding it so it had just stayed in her bag all this time.

She was terrified of what the next step could be and had been thinking the worst. She hadn't even had a chance to look at it as she'd been with Troy the whole time.

"Hey gabs. I'm just going to the shop. I'll be back in a bit"

Gabi snapped her head up now was her chance.

Trying to sound normal she shouted back

"Ok. See you soon" She waited a while for the door to slam shut and immediately she ran into the living room reaching for her bag and fiddling with the clasp.

Finally she unclipped it and pulled the heavy book out. She sat there for a while just watching it.

It seemed weird but it felt almost as if the book was a real person – an instructor for her.

After a while she eventually decided to bite the bullet and opened it choking at disgust at the horrible musty smell

_Step 9 _

_Cheat. _

Gabriella blinked and looked again. Surely that didn't say…but it did. Horrified she read the rest

_Well make him think you're cheating. Ideally with an old flame. If he really likes you he'll get jealous and if he doesn't then he obviously doesn't care that much. _

Gabi gaped in astonishment. Whoever invented this book was strange a complete weirdo their was no way that she was ever going to do that. Not in a million years. Suddenly she heard Troy's key scraping in t he door.

Quickly she shoved the book back in her bag and threw the bag across the room just before Troy came in.

"Hey" She said nonchalantly

"Hey" Troy said giving her a confused smile

"S did you hang your stuff up?" He asked casually while unpacking the groceries

"Jake called" Gabrielle blurted out

"Jake…your ex boyfriend Jake?" troy asked trying and failing to sound careless

"Yup" Gabriella lied

"Cool" Troy said sounding upset

"We're going out for dinner tonight" Troy's face brightened

"Me and you?" He queried

"No me and Jake" Gabriella said with a smile "So I better be getting ready"

"Oh" Said troy, his face falling.

He slowly sat on the sofa and flicked on the TV aimlessly watching a stupid soap that he didn't understand. Underneath he was seething. They had just moved in together and she was already going out for dinner with her ex boyfriend. She had told him there would be no more crap and yet this…it was crap. While she was going to be going out with another guy he would be stuck at home watching TV alone.

" Troy?" Troy turned around to see Gabriella coming out of the bedroom

"How do I look?" She asked smiling and turning around

She was wearing a black mini dress with some chunky accessories and long strappy heels. She looked gorgeous.

"Umm aren't you slightly dressed up for meeting…Jake?" Troy asked calmly

"Well you can never look to good right" Gabriella said winking at him.

"Yeah" Troy said turning back around to watch the TV

"So I'm going to go out now" Gabriella called

"Whatever" troy mumbled just as he heard the front door shut behind her

00000000000000000000000000000000

As Gabriella pulled out into the street she parked the car just out of sight and grabbed her mobile

"Please please please please pick up" she mumbled to herself

"Hello?" Came a voice

Relief washed over Gabriella

"Hey Jake, I was wondering about what you're doing tonight…."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Troy rolled over in his bed and looked at the clock

3:15

He groaned his head filled with images that he would rather not see. It was early morning and she still wasn't back from her dinner with Jake. This had Troy officially freaked. This meant that something had either happened to her or she was staying at his place. Either way it was not good.

"Come home" he whispered shutting his eyes and trying to forget about the fact that his girlfriend was out with her touchy feely ex right now. Who knew what they were even doing…

Troy swung his legs out of bed. He knew there was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight.

After a few minutes he plonked himself down on the sofa grasping a cup of hot chocolate and watching an ancient friends (don't own) DVD of his.

After a couple of hours he finally drifted off to sleep

At 9 in the morning he was woken by the front door shutting and footsteps on the floor

"Gabs?" He called out blearily

"Oops. Did I wake you?" she asked trying to sound innocent

"Where were you last night? I stayed up late waiting

Gabriella bit her lip

"I went back to his place – but we just talked – I swear!"

"Of course Gabriella, of course"

"Ant what's that supposed to mean? That I cheated on you?" Gabriella retorted

"Ding ding ding we have a winner" Troy said sarcastically

"Troy I did not cheat on you" Gabriella said slowly hating herself for staying at jakes.

"Fine. I believe you" Troy said

"Thank you." Gabriella said smiling putting her bag down.

"How about some breakfast?"

"Breakfast would be lovely"

**AN ok ok i know this chapter was a little strange but yeah. Anyway fro anyone that doesnt rememeber Jake is from chapter 9. Anyways i have soem trivia for you! **

**In this story who interupted Troy and Gabriellas kiss?**

**SO review with your answer and whoever gets it right will have the next chapter dedicated to them!!**

**Review!!**


	19. I'm not lying

**AN I was reading my last chapter back and realised it was really crappy! So thanks to all who reviewed anyway. So this is the second to last chapter (sniff sniff) and i'll try and post the last chapter really soon as i know exactly what i'm doing. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to _hsmfan.x _who got the trivia right! Anyway please review as it would be really great to hit one hundred reviews!!**

**disclamier - i seriously dont own HSM? Why would i spend my time on fanfiction if i owned it?**

Troy lay in bed his arm wrapped around Gabriella, still wondering about what Gabriella had said. He didn't think she had cheated on him exactly but something was going on. And he wanted to know what. Carefully he moved his arm from around Gabriella and sat up putting his feet on the floor.

He may not be a mind reader but he knew that Gabriella had something in her bag that she didn't want him to see. And it may hold the answers he was looking for. As he padded out of the bedroom he felt around for her bag.

After several minutes of looking he finally found what he was looking for. Grinning he grabbed the bag and got up and moved towards the light switch flicking it on with ease.

As he sat on the door he tipped her bag upside down and peered at the stuff that came rolling out onto the floor

He picked up a lip gloss, a bunch of keys, a pair of sunglasses, some cents and..

Troy picked up a book. It was heavy and old looking. Troy knew that despite it being wrong he had to look, just to know what was in there. To know what was really going on with Gabriella.

Slowly he turned it over in his hands. Now he could see some swirly writing

Ten steps to ma-

" TROY!" Gabriella's alarmed voice came from the doorway

Troy guiltily dropped the book feeling his cheeks blush.

"HOW COULD YOU?"

She yelled stomping up to him her face red with anger.

Troy had never seen her this mad but it just made him more determined to know what was in this book

"Gabriella I just thought ..."

"WHAT? THAT YOU COULD GO THROUGH MY BAG AND TOUCH ALL MY STUFF?" Troy flinched, she was right. He didn't know what he was thinking

"Gabs" He said softly cupping her furious face in his hands and kissing her tenderly "I'm sorry"

Gabriella bit her lip, she had overreacted. How was he to know that she was hiding the basis of their relationship in that book.

"I'm sorry I over reacted Troy" she said softly her eyes wide and sorrowful

"I just want to know Gabriella, that all I want" He mumbled into her ear.

"I promise that one day I'll tell you Troy. But today is not that day." Gabriella said smiling softly as she ran a hand through her tangled hair.

"Pinky swear" He said smirking lifting his pinkie up

"Pinky swear" Gabriella said smiling as she linked her finger with his.

They stayed there for a moment just watching their hands.

"So, shall we go back to bed?" Troy asked awkwardly

"Yeah, I guess" Gabriella replied quietly. Troy stood up and Gabriella clasped the book to her chest, fearful of letting it out of her sight.

Ten minutes later they were both lying in bed the book under the bed. As Gabriella lay in Troy's arm feeling his chest rising and falling against her she felt tears slip out of her eyes. She didn't want to do this anymore. But she was too far in now, she couldn't just act like the book never existed. No matter how much she wanted too.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Troy was having deja-vu. Well sort of. He had seen Gabriella go into work this morning, just like everyday. But usually she came back at 6. It was 8. She had phoned to say she was working late but troy had doubted this because it was only her 3rd day at the job. No –one was behind by then, not even Chad would've been.

Also when she had phoned she had sounded weird, almost as if she was lying. And troy couldn't help remember well her 'dinner' with Jake.

Troy groaned. It was so unfair that just when everything was getting back on track for them something messed it up. He knew he was thinking the worst and he usually wasn't a negative person it was just that, that he kept picturing Gabriella with Jake during that night when she was at his place, and it wasn't pretty. He had even thought of a couple name for them – Jakella. He knew he was obsessed with this so when she was in the shower he had picked up her phone, which he knew was insanely wrong and had gone to her message, and nearly all of them were from Jake. He had clicked on one and he hadn't liked what he read.

_I can't believe we're doing this. _

He would have read more of them but he had heard the shower stop and he had to shove the phone back in its place before Gabriella saw.

Troy Dialled Gabriella's number into his phone again and waited for it to ring

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

"Hello?" Came Gabriella's voice sounding breathless down the phone

"…When are you coming home?" Troy asked anger noticeable in his voice

"Uh…hold on" Gabriella said and Troy heard her put her hand over the phone and sighed in irritation.

"Um… I'll leave soon" Gabriella said

"Why are you breathless?" Troy asked stonily

"I …I…ran for the phone?"

"Whatever" Troy mumbled as he hung up.

He threw his phone on the sofa. To him that sounded….not good.

Sighing sadly he glanced at the table. He had spent hours making Gabriella her favourite dinner and now it sat untouched and limp on the table. He closed his eyes and exhaled. This was not how he imagined living with Gabriella.

He had to do something to show her…to show her that they were meant to be together and not her and Jake. Something big. Something that would show her how much she meant to him.

It came to him with a flash. Once he did it she would be his forever. And Jake would never come between them again. Ever.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jake and Gabriella sat on the sofa at Jake's house. He was now the second person to know about the book. Gabriella had explained it to him and how she was planning on well using him to make Troy jealous, while of course not actually cheating.

"Brie…are you sure you're not going to just tell him about the book? It would be so much easier and I'm sure he wouldn't be mad"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jake. Of course he'd be mad, he'd never talk to me again, ever!"

Gabriella hugged a pillow to her chest while Jake fingered the book in his hands.

"I don't understand. Where did this book even come from?"

"My old room" Gabriella shrugged "I just found it there. Maybe I bought it when I was like twelve?"

"Maybe" Jake said a wry smile on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gabriella asked playfully

"Maybe it was fate. Maybe fate put it there so that we'd get back together" They leaned in closer and closer …until Gabi pulled away

"Jake…I'm sorry. I'm with Troy and I really care about him"

Jake's face fell

"Okay Brie. I just want what's best for you."

"Thanks Jake" Gabriella said smiling at him.

"Don't mention it Brie, don't mention it"

They sat in silence for a while. Not an awkward silence. A comfortable silence.

"Well I should get going." Gabriella said standing up

"Yeah. Bye Brie" Jake said kissing her on her cheek. Gabi blushed

"Thanks for everything Jake"

Jake just smiled as she opened his front door and shut it behind her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriella crept into the bedroom and began to quietly undress.

"Gabs" Troy voice came as he sat up and turned on the light.

"Hey"

Gabriella said as she slipped into her pyjamas and climbed into bed. Troy looked at her before shaking his head and turning off the lights and lying down.

She snuggled close to Troy needing to feel his presence next to her. Troy wrapped an arm around her petite frame. And inhaled. A look of disgust crossed his face though. She smelt of cologne. And it wasn't his cologne.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You were with him last night weren't you?" Troy asked

"Who?" Gabriella asked biting her lip

"You weren't at the office, you were with Jake" Troy looked mad

"…" Gabriella looked startled willing herself to say something

"Yes" She mumbled so quietly not even a cat could've heard it

"What was that?" Troy asked his voice getting louder

"YES" Gabriella screamed "I WAS WITH HIM OKAY?"

Troy looked shocked. He hadn't wanted it to be true. And yet here she was admitting it

"What was that book" He asked flatly

""What!?" Gabriella asked incredulously

"Your book. That was why you didn't want be to see it"

Gabriella shook her head wildly

" Troy, me and Jake didn't do ...anything. I swear."

Troy's eyes brimmed with tears

"Gabriella. I just want to know the truth. Just please. I am begging you. Tell me the truth."

Gabriella looked into his eyes. He was the nicest man ever. How could she have done this to him.

"I can't." She whispered, "not yet"

"When?" He whispered

"Really soon. I promise you"

Troy shook his head

"Soon isn't good enough Gabriella. I have done nothing but be nice to you. I let you into my house when you had nowhere to go. Fuck I even turned down the New York Knicks for you! And that has been my dream for years. And how do you repay me? You cheat on me! You have secrets that you won't tell me! How the fuck do you think that makes me feel? I want this to work so badly but I can't if I know that you aren't telling me everything. I want to come home after work and know I won't have to phone you just to know that you're actually coming home tonight? I don't want to stay up all night after waiting for you to come home from a dinner. I just... if you cant be completely honest with me, then I don't know if this is going to work. I want you to live with me, I really do. But if this is going to work, we really are going to have to work so much harder at our relationship. I'm at the point in my life when I'm not looking for someone who's going to mess me around, I'm looking for someone I can fall in love with and marry. And right now unless you tell me so, I don't know if you really do want us to work"

Troy broke off breathing heavily

Gabriella took a step towards him

"I am sorry Troy. I really am. I want us to work and one day you will understand why I've acted like this."

Troy looked away

"You've messed me around Gabriella. I don't whether to believe you or not anymore."

Tears began to fall from Gabriella's face

" Troy…" She said her voice shaking " Please believe me. Please!"

"You told me" His voice trembling "That this was serious, that we were serious. No more messing about. Just us. Together forever. Do you really believe that?"

He looked up at her, his blue eyes blazing.

Gabriella bit her lip

"That's the trouble with you Gabriella. You just never know do you?"

"I want us" She said her voice steady and even "Forever and ever. No more messing about"

"You mean that" He asked staring directly at her

She nodded.

He took a step towards her breathing heavily

"Really"

"Really"

"Gabriella, don't lie to me, please" His voice was begging as were his eyes

"I'm not lying"

And with that he leaned in and captured her lips with his. He ran his hands through her soft curls.

After a moment they pulled away

"One minute Troy" Gabriella said her cheeks flushed

She grabbed her bag and ran to the bathroom leaving Troy standing there looking confused

She locked the door behind her and pulled out the book. Desperately she flicked it open to the right page. Breathing deeply she scanned the first words

_Step Ten _

_Leave. _

**AN so..what did everybody think?? Review and let me know please! anyway as this story is drawing to a close i have one last poll for you**

**should i **

**A) Write the sequel to this which i already have idea's for**

**B) Start another Troyella story which would be based around Troy and Gabi being in high school with Troy madly in love with her**

**C) Some random oneshots**

**D) Another long story but not sure what**

**So please tell me what you think! If you want D please can you give me some ideas?!?!? **

**So yeah **

**Review!**


	20. I love you

**AN OK i cant beleive this day has come. My last ever chapter for 10 steps to make him love you. This has been an amazing story to write and I've enjoyed every moment of it. I have spend hours agonizing over how to end this story as i had three great ending ideas and i had no idea which to choose so i went for this one and i hope you enjoy it. I would like to thank every single one of my reviewers i love all my reviews and have read every single one of them! So for their support to me over the course of this story i would like to thank;**

_taywrites,line 101, xcountrygurlx, lovelylauren10, mysupermanwillcome, xxyou're the music in mexx, hsmfan.x,boothschick, ZaNeSsAObEsSeD102, hsmgirlie333, icecreamdreambabe, Sarah590, zanessa4eva1013, Wilamehna99, dancer911, higuma, readingfreak100,bubblegum14, loriie, rbabe92, vona1212,Forg0ttenemories, staceybaby2007, Splitster7, Tonimarie63, monty, jetta, the-irish-redhead, BsktbllRox, xxxZanessaLiveInLovexxx, annie, zacefronrocks274, X-Loves-To-Sing-X, coventsnightmare, BkzBoriquaBaby, foreverlily,_

**And to anyone else who reviews after this had been posted to you as well! Anyway if your reading this once its been completed please still review as i love getting them:-)**

**Disclaimer - I think we have established by now that i do not own HSM but whatever**

Gabriella stared down at the book in shock. Why would she leave? She and just spent all this time trying to make him fall in love with her, this would just be…stupid.

Hesitantly her eyes scanned the rest of the article and her eyes widened in sheer shock. She was meant to leave just to see if he would come after her and beg her to stay? She slammed the book shut. This was ridiculous. She couldn't believe she had been doing all these cruel things to Troy just for this. She shook her head in disgust. This book wasn't worth it. I should throw it away right now, she thought to herself. Should, not would.

_Knock, knock_

Gabriella looked up. It was Troy. She couldn't face him right now.

"Gabs? Are you okay?" He asked his voice full of concern.

Gabriella looked around desperately hoping for inspiration. Suddenly her eyes focused on a packet. Perfect

"Um… It's a woman problem" She said hoping he'd catch on.

"What do you – Ooh I see. I'm just going out for a …bit" He said awkwardly "Bye Gabs" he said

"Bye Troy." She said through the door feeling tears pricking in her eyes.

She heard his footsteps pad away and the front door close behind him,.

Gabriella stayed sitting in the bathroom for a while contemplating her options. Every so often she would begin chewing her lip and a frown would come over her face. It shouldn't be a hard decision. She should know what she wanted. Like when she was a little girl she thought she would fall in love and Bham! She would live happily ever after. When she got slightly older she realized that might not happen but when it came to love - she would easily be able to make the right decisions when it came to love. But now she was 27 and still wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to do. She was 27 and sitting on the floor of her boyfriends bathroom wondering or not to leave him because a stupid book told her too.

She shook her head incredulously. This was ridiculous. She wasn't going to leave. She wasn't and that was the end of that.

But it wasn't.

She knew that however harsh the book was it wasn't fiction. She could tell herself that it is but that wasn't true. In some weird twisted way she had faith in the book, faith that it knew what was best for her, for her relationship.

Slowly she unlocked the bathroom door and walked calmly to the bedroom. She threw open the closet doors and reached for the high shelf.

Where the suitcases were kept.

Pulling stuff out she threw it into the suitcase tears burning in her eyes. She kept piling stuff ignoring the salty tears making there way down her face. Her hands were shaking as she zipped the suitcase shut.

Her whole body was trembling as she grabbed the suitcase and hauled it out the room.

She placed her suitcase down in the hall and made her way towards the kitchen her eyes full of sorrow, her heart beating really fast. She grabbed her laptop and turned it on. She stared at the pictures Troy had put up in his house. Some of him in his twenties, some when he was in his teens, some with her in, some without.

Eventually she was able to log on and watched as her laptop was connecting to the internet. She clicked on the internet and waited for her homepage to pop up. After what seemed like hours but were actually seconds Gabriella was on American airlines (don't own) webpage. Hesitating slightly she took a deep breath and booked herself a ticket to Alberqueue. Leaving today.

Leaving.

Hurriedly she printed two copies of her flight details off.

By now the tears were splashing on the laptop. Gabriella let a sob escape her as she closed the laptop and placed it along side the book in her bag. The book. Gabriella had promised that one day she'd tell him and today was that day. Carefully she made her way to the bedroom clasping the book close to her and knelt own beside the bed. She looked at it her glance lingering on the elegant writing, inhaling its musty smell, She carefully placed it in the middle of the bed and looking at it one last time she walked out of the room.

As she entered the kitchen she grabbed a notebook and pen and wrote Troy a quick note along with a copy of her flight details that she had printed earlier.

A tear escaped her eye and fell on the paper. Glancing around the room she squeezed her eyes tight shut hoping it would prevent the tears from falling, as she opened her eyes a small smile formed on her face.

"Goodbye Troy" she whispered to the empty room.

She walked towards the hall and picking up her bags she opened the front door letting the wind blow over her clammy body and refresh her. She stepped outside and shut the door behind her, as she walked through the front garden towards her car she felt a heart ping.

She loaded the bags into her car before climbing in herself. She took one last glance at the small bungalow that she loved so dearly and had so many happy memories in before turning the car on and driving out into the street.

* * *

"Gabs? Gabi? I'm home" Troy called stepping into the house. He stopped for a moment. It was unusually silent. 

"Gabriella?" Troy asked as he walked into the kitchen

Frowning he walked into the bathroom

As he walked into the kitchen again he knew something was seriously wrong. She clearly wasn't here and he had just seen a piece of paper resting on the counter that wasn't there when he left.

His heart beat quickening he picked up the note

_My dear sweet Troy, _

_I promised you that I would tell you the truth someday and I am going to tell you the truth. Well sort of. Anyway I am leaving right now for the airport. I really hope that one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me, or at least once you know the truth to understand. I really am sorry for all the pain I have caused you and how much I will be causing you but I have my reasons. I have never stopped loving you and I doubt I ever will, I am so so sorry Troy. I love you. _

_Loving you for always no matter what, _

_Gabi _

Troy looked up tears glistening in his eyes his hands tightening around the paper.

"No" He said his voice trembling as a tear slid down his face

"NO" He yelled louder as more tears followed, trailing down his face. He forcefully shook his head not wanting it to be true.

He felt his heart breaking he clasped at his chest, his legs wobbling below him. Without her his world was already crumbling.

He slowly walked to the bedroom flopping down on the bed unable to control his sobs. He shook as he cried. He cried for himself, he cried for Gabriella, he cried for them, he cried for all the times he had ever been hurt, he cried for the Knicks and he cried to comfort himself from the lifetime of sadness he would have to endure.

After he calmed down he realised he wasn't lying on his pillow but something else. Something harder. Feeling around for it he pulled it out form under his head causing his head to land with a thump on the mattress. Quickly he wiped away his tears and took a look at the object.

He looked at it. He was right. It was the book that held all the secrets. Slowly he read the cover

_Ten Steps to make him love you _

He frowned. What the hell was that supposed to mean and why was it on his bed?

As he opened the book a musty smell came out causing him to pull a face in disgust.

_Step one _

_Step one is all about confidence. Next time you see him you will dress to impress. You will wear something bold and different and he wont be able to keep his eyes off you. If he approaches you smile at him at first, and then only speak when he comes over for a second time. Men love a chase and if you are too available then he won't want you. His eyes will pass over you without stopping. However he will not approach you if you are poorly dressed, but remember the rules of fashion; _

_Cleavage or leg _

_Black for fat days _

_NO horizontal stripes EVER _

_High heels elongate the legs _

Troy looked at the page. It didn't mean anything to him. But as he flicked through the pages he began to understand. By the time he came to step 5 he knew why it was on his bed. Gabriella had been using it all this time. She had done these cruel things to him just so that he'd fall in love with her? The very thought of it made him sick.

He really didn't want to read anymore but forced himself to read every revolting word. When he reached step 9 he realized that she probably wasn't lying – but what she had done was almost as bad. As he reached the final page He stared in horror at it, paralyzed. That's why, he kept thinking to himself, that's why.

Suddenly he leapt up form his bed. It didn't matter if he didn't forgive her; he just had to see her, before it was too late.

He ran into the kitchen and something he had seen before caught his eye. It was a messy pile of papers. Moving closer he grabbed them and scanned them. Perfect. It was her flight details. Just what he needed.

Grabbing them in his hands along with her note he ran out the door flinging it shut behind him.

* * *

He hadn't come. Gabriella had so hoped he would come and find her, tell her that he forgave her and such. But she guessed we was probably mad at her, I mean if it was her she'd be furious. She just couldn't quite believe that this was it. It was the end of their relationship, there was no chance they would ever get back together now. There were only two ways to react to what she had done. Forgive her, or never speak to her again and it was obvious Troy had gone for the latter. 

Sighing deeply she picked up her handbag and walked towards the escalator that would lead her upwards, towards the airplane, toward her home and away from Troy.

She glanced furtively around the crowds one last time and gave up hope walking towards the escalator.

"GABRIELLA! WAIT"

Gabriella stopped a few centimetres short of the escalator as she whipped around upon hearing that voice.

"Jake" She said softly "How did you know?"

"I felt it in here" He whispered placing his hand on his heart.

"Really?" Gabriella said sarcastically

"Nah" Jake grinned "I read the step the other day"

This made Gabriella smile, Jake could always make her smile. Sure they had gone out but their relationship had been way too safe for her, no sparks at all.

"Am I doing the right thing?" She asked in all honesty and for the first time Jake saw the innocence in her eyes. Sure she had made mistakes but everyone did.

"Do you think you are" He said realising that he needed to let her go, she didn't belong with him, she belonged with Troy - she was his soul mate.

"I wish I knew" She asked her voice wobbling, "I really wish I knew"

Jake looked at her feeling her heartbreak as if it were his own,

"You really have loved him all this time haven't you? It was never me it was always him,"

Gabriella nodded wordlessly

"I'm sorry Jake" She whispered

"Hey, it's okay" He said holding her close. Somehow he had always known it was never him but now...

A tear slid down his face and on to her soft curls.

"Its okay" He repeated partly for her and partly for himself.

As he pulled back he saw the glistening tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

"Goodbye Brie" He said with a smile before turning back and disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Troy tore into the airport determined to find her even if he had nothing to say to her. He was glancing all around hoping to see that familiar face, her soft bouncy curls, just her really. 

He saw loads of people all crowded together trying to walk and check in and he dint care about them. All he cared about was Gabriella his Gabriella. He shoved though crowds away from the check in area and towards the escalators. His heart in his mouth everything stopped. He could see her. She looked around sadly and his heart went out to her, she looked so miserable, he could feel all his anger melting away.

He was just about to yell his name when he felt someone throwing their arms around him

He looked down and saw a vision that almost blinded him

"Sharpay?" He asked confused, she was the last person he expected to see here.

" Troy!" She exclaimed breathlessly "I hoped you'd be here"

Troy kept his eyes on Gabi watching her fiddle with the straps of her bag and peer around the vast room

"Huh?" He said not really listening

"Well I know you've joined the Knicks and I have a surprise – I'm moving to New York" She said smiling cheerfully

"Uh huh" Troy said straining his neck to the left to get a better view of Gabi.

"Yup" Sharpay said brightly

"Look Sharpay, I gotta go" Troy said shoving past Sharpay and heading towards Gabriella.

"Uh" Sharpay said (Think high school musical 2)

Gabriella glanced around before putting one foot on the escalator.

"GABRIELLA!"

Gabriella turned around and her face lit up

"Troy" She muttered softly taking her foot of the escalator

Troy pushed his way through until he was only two metered from Gabriella. Luckily no-one else was around them.

He stood there in front of her, them both staring each other out

"Troy I'm sorry" Gabriella said feeling tears in her eyes

"Why'd you do it Gabriella?" Troy asked a lump in his throat

"I wanted you to love me" Gabriella said her voice shaking as a tear trickled down her soft cheek

"And you thought I wouldn't love the real you?" Troy asked something in his face softening slightly

Gabriella nodded

"I didn't know what the steps were going to be. " Gabriella began, her voice wobbling as she spoke "I never wanted to hurt you. Never"

Troy eyes hardened slightly

"Well you did. You really hurt me."

More tears trickled down her face

"Do you even love me?" Troy asked her emotion visible in his voice

"I've loved you since I sung with you all those years ago" Gabriella replied truthfully a small smile forming on her tear stained face

"Then why didn't you tell me? Or anything instead of that damn book" Troy questioned

"Because I was desperate and in love!" Gabriella said throwing her arms in the air "You told me I was like your sister! I had to do something drastic to make you fall for me!"

"So you used a book" Troy finished for her

Troy looked at her and turned away.

Gabriella bit her lip

Troy turned around

"Well you know what Gabriella, it worked. Yes that's right I feel in love with you. I hope your happy now; I really hope it was worth it"

"You love me" Gabriella repeated

"Yes I love you! If I didn't love you I would have left when you started spending nights at your ex–boyfriends house! And you want to know something? I was more than just in love with you. I was planning on spending the rest of my life with you." Troy reached into his pocket and took out a small velvet box that he threw at her.

Frowning Gabriella caught the tiny blue box and opened it to reveal a breath taking stunning silver ring with a large diamond on (Pic in profile).

"You were…" She gasped looking up at him

"Yeah. I thought you were the one" He said sounding sad "I guess I was wrong, huh? Real wrong"

"Troy" Gabriella said not knowing what else to say or do "I don't know what to say"

"How about 'I wish I could turn back time'" Troy suggest with a hint or irony in his voice

"You know I wish that" Gabriella said to him meekly "You know that"

A look of anguish crossed Troy's face

"Yeah well I thought I knew you too. This is it Gabriella the end. No more trying again. No more I'm sorry's, just us going our separate ways. "

" Troy…"

"No Gabriella, Don't make this more painful than it already is. You hurt me. You deceived me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again."

Gabriella gazed into Troy's eyes and saw the pain that was undoubtedly eating him up inside.

"Don't you think that…"

Troy shook his head

"Gabriella its over. For real this time. I can't bear to be hurt again. This really is the end. For now and forever. We both should just…move on"

Gabriella saw the tears in his eyes, she felt the tears rolling down her own cheek.

She wanted to take his pain away, she wanted him to be wrong. But… if she fought him over this then she may lose him forever. At least this way, there was a chance – a small chance – things could work out for them.

She looked at his face. His gorgeous lips that she longed to kiss, his wonderful nose, and those wonderful enchanting eyes of his that made you think that he was staring into your soul.

She smiled at him slightly

" Troy, with us it's never the end"

As Troy gazed into her eyes he drunk in every inch of her, wanting to hate her, but he couldn't he was in love with her. He wanted to fall to his knee and ask her to marry him. But he couldn't.

She had lied to him; their whole relationship was a lie. Everything he thought was real – was wrong. Everything he had trusted and believed him had been a lie. And that hurt him. But in spite of all that, she was till his Gabriella. His Gabriella that he used to kiss and snuggle up with when it was cold. His Gabriella who had given him the courage in High school to do what he wanted not what his dad wanted. His Gabriella, the only woman he had eve truly loved.

His Gabriella.

But as he looked at her he realized something she was right and he was happy for that. No matter what there was always hope. Hope for them. Hope that he could forgive her and live happily ever after.

"It's never the end for us" He repeated "Never the end"

Gabriella smiled at him as he gave her one last smile vefore turning away and walking back into teh crowd. With her smile still on her lips Gabriella stepped onto the esculator she whispered to herself

"Its never the end Gabriella, never the end"

**AN Ok i bet a lot of people are mad that they didnt end up together but before you leave mad reviews i promise you that i left it open for the sequel that I'm going to start working on soon. The sequel will be absed around Troy and Gabi meeting two years later and welll...im not gunna give it all away! However right now I'm going to take a break to work on some oneshots before starting the sequel. The oneshot I'm working on now is called 'The we hate Gabriella Montez club' So check it out when i post it! So lastly thanks to all my reviewers and review one last time! I'm hoping that i'll get at least 125 reviews for this story but i'm happy with whatever people give me! Theres a link for The ring in my profile so check it out!I love all my reviewers and thanks for all of my amazing reviews - i still cant beleive i got over one hundred - and i love you guys so much :-)**


	21. Sequel Information

**Hi guys, its me again. Anyway this is just a quick authors note to let you know that I've posted the sequel to this story and its called Not Now, Forevr and the first chapter is now up. Lots of my readers said they wanted a sequel but almost none of the reviewers from this story have reveiwed it, so can you please check it out and review? Otherwise i think i might delete it and start another story or something.**

**heres the summary**

**Two years have passed since they parted ways. But after one night together, everything changes.They agreed not to start a relationship, but will the prospect of becoming parents together change their minds?Sequel to Ten steps to make him love you.Troyella**

**Please check it out**

**Thanks **

**wishing-is-wasting**


End file.
